Bruises Fade
by SupernaturalSlayer
Summary: AU Buffy is a girl with a troubled past when destiny sends her to the Hellmouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Bruises Fade**

**By buffy1**

**Summary: AU Buffy is a girl with a troubled past when a prophecy sends her to the Hellmouth.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, etc. etc.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Buffy walks the quiet streets of Sunnydale, looking every inch the typical blonde teenage girl. This town didn't seem very different to her. Just looked like every other southern Californian town. But she knew different. There was something about the town that was…wrong. Something that set it apart from the others. That's probably what brought her here. She'd soon find out.

She soon came to what appeared to be the bad part of town Not that there was much of a town anyway. Buffy stayed alert as she walked through an alley. Being the chosen one is not an excuse to be flippant. Her brief stint through the bad part of town ended when she came to a club called the Bronze. It seemed to be very busy considering how many people go missing every night. She goes into the crowded club and looks around. It appeared that this club was only popular with the teenage set 'Figures'.

Buffy rolls her eyes and turns to leave. She wasn't really into the party thing, not for a long time. That part of her was gone. She walks out of the club into the fresh air, intending on walking to her current, sure to be temporary, home, when she hears a male voice speak "I know why you're here"

Buffy turns around to address the person with a frown on her face. She sees a middle-aged man, with greying hair, glasses and a tweed suit. She frowns at him, thinking him just an old crazy person, possibly senile "And why is that?"

The man moves closer to her "You're here to stop the vampires" Buffy frowns harder and finally notices his British accent, and she realises who he is "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" She glares at him "Look, watcher guy. I know what you're trying to do, but why don't you just drop it. I've been here before and trust me…it doesn't end well. So why don't you just give up, call it a night and head back to England where the rest of you guys come from."

The watcher walks closer to her "I'm afraid I can't do that"

Buffy glares at him and crosses her arms "Why not?"

The watcher continues walking to her "Because it is my destiny, as it is yours to hunt the vampires"

Buffy rolls her eyes and starts to walk away "Whatever. I've had enough of this. You can tell your damn council that I'm not playing anymore and they can get someone else to do their dirty work"

The watcher runs after her, "Wait!" he catches up to her, stepping in her way "At least, consider." He pulls a card out of the pocket of his tweed jacket and offers it to her "My name is Rupert Giles. I want to help. If you change your mind…call me"

Buffy slowly and hesitantly takes the card from him and she puts it in the pocket of her leather jacket, where it would most probably be forgotten. Either that, or shredded in the middle of another fight, "I'll think about it." She pushes past Giles and continues to walk to her quiet, lonely home.

* * *

Buffy quietly enters the small abandoned building, sure not to be seen by any of the town's citizens. The last thing she needs is people asking questions. Especially the child welfare people. After her last experience she'd had more than her fair share.

She sits down on an old crate that she had covered up with old material, and looks around her makeshift home. She sighs. Either stick around and get in serious trouble or leave and have some sort of freedom, if that is possible. She sighs again and gets up and goes over to the crude bed she'd put together. Maybe if she slept things would be clearer. She lies down and closes her eyes, and slowly drifts into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

To be continued…

Please feedback! If you do I'll post quicker, and I mean that. I'm already five chapters ahead and I intend to stay that way!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Buffy hums to herself as she patrols her third cemetery for the night. After a moment she realises what she is doing and stops humming, "Damn that song is catchy."

She continues to patrol but considering that she is on a Hellmouth, everything seems pretty…well, dead. She decides to leave the cemetery and move on to the next on her list. At first it looks like her night is going to be wasted but soon she hears the sounds of a fight. She looks skyward and mumbles "Thank you." She takes off in the direction of the sounds, weaving in and out of the gravestones.

She is instantly greeted by the sight of a dark man fending off four vampires. He seems to be holding his own, much to her surprise. Buffy watches him fight, admiring his graceful moves and his strength. He stakes two of the vampires, one after the other, and turns to dust the third. But he is unexpectedly attacked from behind by the final vampire, and they force him to the ground.

Buffy immediately runs to his aid and rips the fourth vampire off him and stakes it by surprise. The man pushes the other off him, jumps to his feet, and stakes it. He whirls round to face Buffy.

Buffy finally looks up at the man's face and freezes. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and yet there was something about him that was off.

The man stares across at Buffy, and she stares back, not saying anything. After a moment she realises what she's doing and breaks their gaze, as the man continues to stare. Buffy notices his unwavering gaze and frowns at him, "What? Do I have something on my face or what?"

The man blinks, seemingly not hearing what she said, then he snaps out of it, "Who are you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Nobody important. Forget it." She turns away and starts to leave. The man immediately moves to stops her, "Wait!"

Buffy stops with a sigh and turns to face him again, "What?"

The man stops and stares at her, interestedly, "You never told me your name."

Buffy sighs and rubs her head, "It's Buffy."

The man nods, "Buffy. So how do you know about vampires?"

Buffy flashes the man a mock shocked look, "That was a vampire! Oh my god!" The man doesn't respond, and Buffy rolls her eyes, "It's kinda my job. Sacred duty, special birthright, whatever."

The man frowns, "You're the Slayer?"

Buffy sighs and rolls her eyes again, "Yes, I'm the Slayer. Oh look! You know so much about me, and I don't even know your name." She raises an eyebrow, hinting.

The man nods his head, having temporarily forgotten his manners, "It's Angel."

Buffy raises an eyebrow, "Angel? Pretty name"

Angel ignores the comment and, curious, decides to pry further, "So, how old are you, Buffy?"

Buffy crosses her arms, "And that is your business, how?"

Angel sighs, "Okay, you don't have to tell me."

Buffy nods in agreement and frowns, "So how do you know about vampires?"

Angel falters and is silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell the vampire Slayer that he is a vampire, "Well, this might seem strange, but you need to understand something. I'm not like the others-"

Buffy interrupts Angel's babbling, very impatient, "Not like other what's?"

Angel sighs and decides to just come out with it, "I'm a vampire."

Buffy just stares at Angel, "Okay...and how long have you had this delusion?"

Angel frowns at Buffy, "I _am_ a vampire. Look." His face slowly morphs into his game face, making Buffy jump back in surprise,

"Oh! Okay, so you are a vampire." She frowns suddenly, "Hold on. So you're a vampire who hunts his own kind? What's up with that?"

Angel sighs, "It's a long story."

Buffy cocks her head, "How bout you shorten it for me?"

Angel frowns, "Long story short, I'm a vampire with a soul."

Buffy frowns, confused, "A what?"

Angel paces as he explains, "My human soul was returned to me a hundred years ago as a punishment for all the horrible things I did after I was turned."

Buffy frowns at the unfairness, "Oh. Rough gig." Angel nods but doesn't say anything. Buffy purses her lips and gestures behind her, "Nice meeting you and all, but I really gotta book."

Angel nods, "Where do you live? I'll walk you back. Not that you need a vampire escort, but you know."

Buffy gives Angel a small smile and shakes her head, not really wanting anyone to see where she lives, "Thanks, but no. I gotta go." She quickly starts walking away before Angel can say anything.

Angel watches her leave, curiously. He decides to follow her home at a distance. He follows her through the bad part of town and he frowns, 'surely she doesn't live here'. She keeps walking and Angel continues to follow. After several minutes walk, Buffy finally arrives at her makeshift home and goes inside. Angel frowns, not happy with Buffy's situation. He makes a note of her 'address' and goes to his original destination; Angel Investigations.

* * *

To be continued...

Please feed back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Buffy finally leaves her home after hours of deliberation. She sighs, pulling on her coat, and walks down the alley to the main road. She checks the address on the card again and looks at the names of the streets she's passing, trying to figure out where she's going.

Not too long later, Buffy comes to the address on the card. She checks the door number to the card again, and seeing she's at the right place, she knocks on the door.

A moment later, the door opens and Giles is standing in front of her. She stares at him uneasily, "Hi. You said if I changed my mind…"

Giles quickly moves aside, inviting her in, "Yes of course. Please come in." Buffy walks inside, without a word and looks around at Giles' apartment. She walks further into the apartment and longingly runs a hand along Giles' leather couch. Giles' notices how Buffy looks at his apartment, but doesn't say anything.

Buffy takes a last look around the apartment and turns to face Giles, "So, what now? Are you gonna give me some speech on the importance of slaying?"

Giles gives Buffy a look, "Of course not. You already know that. My role is to guide and train you. Although I believe you have already received basic training?"

Buffy nods, "Uh huh. And that's probably for the best, right? I mean, you're old. How are you gonna kick my ass?"

Giles gives Buffy a disapproving look, "That is not the point. I am to prepare you, to-"

Buffy rolls her eyes, interrupting, "Yeah, yeah. I get it. My last watcher gave me the same lines." Buffy frowns at the memory of her last watcher and for a moment, a look of sadness appears on her face. Giles notices the look, and wonders to himself what could have happened to make her look so low. But before he can say anything, the look is gone and Buffy once again puts her carefully constructed mask into place. She looks up at Giles,

"I should patrol. Stop the sharp and pointies from killing the young and stupid." She quickly makes for the door, silently chastising herself for showing vulnerability.

Giles calls after her, "Patrol can wait." Buffy stops and turns, looking at him incredulously, not believing that a watcher thinks something else is more important than vampire slayage, "Huh?"

Giles smiles at her and gestures to the couch, "Sit. And I'll make some tea." Buffy frowns at him hesitantly, wondering why he's being so nice. Giles gives her a reassuring smile, and Buffy slowly and cautiously goes and sits on the couch. Giles smiles again and goes into his kitchen to get the tea he had already prepared.

Buffy looks around the room, nervously fiddling with her hands. Soon Giles walks in with the tea on a tray and notes her nervousness. He puts the tea down on the coffee table and pours Buffy some tea, and then himself, "There we are."

After several moments, Buffy also picks up her cup of tea and takes a small sip of the soothing liquid. Both Buffy and Giles are silent for several minutes, just enjoying their tea. When Giles feels that Buffy is at ease, he gently puts his cup back on the table, "So, tell me Buffy. How old are you?"

Buffy is startled at the sudden question, "Uh, sixteen."

Giles is surprised, "Is that all? Oh. I expected you to be older, due to what I was told of your experience."

Buffy just shrugs, putting her tea cup back on the coffee table, "I've been slaying since I was fourteen. Lot of stuff's happened since then"

Giles just nods, "Are you in school?"

Buffy frowns and shakes her head, "No. I just got here few days ago."

Giles purses his lips and nods again, "Do you plan to enrol?"

Buffy shakes her head vehemently, "_No_."

Giles frowns, "Why not?"

Buffy frowns, "I'm a freak. I don't belong in school."

Giles looks at Buffy kindly, "Did something happen? Did someone say something to you?"

Buffy visibly withdraws, "Stuff happened. It's personal."

Giles nods and decides not to push, seeing Buffy's reaction. He decides to try another subject, "Do your parents know?"

Buffy immediately blanches and jumps to her feet, knocking over the coffee table and the tea tray resting on top, "What are you doing! Why are you asking so many questions! Stop asking questions! My parents are nothing to do with you or the watcher's council! Leave them out of it! Leave me out of it! I don't want this! I don't want any of this! I never asked for this! I…" Suddenly Buffy turns and runs out of Giles' apartment, tears falling from her eyes.

She runs as fast as she can from Giles' apartment, not yet noticing that nobody is following her. Finally she stops running and collapses on a solid surface, crying her eyes out, not caring who sees her. She cries for everyone she lost, and for everything she's suffered, shaking from the force of her tears. What she would do now, she doesn't know.

* * *

Wesley hated it when it was his turn to do the doughnut run. It always seemed to be his turn. He decides to cut through the cemetery to shorten the time. He shifts the boxes of doughnuts in his arms and makes his way through the gravestones. Halfway through Restfield cemetery, he hears a strange noise. He frowns and follows the sound.

Soon, in the distance he sees a young blonde girl leaning on a gravestone, in tears. Wesley frowns and slowly approaches her, not wanting to scare her. Soon he is only a few feet away and she hasn't noticed him. He clears his throat, "Um, excuse me. Are you all right?"

Buffy jumps, completely unaware of his presence until now. She leaps into a defensive stance. Wesley quickly steps back, dropping the boxes of doughnuts, "Ah, wait, no. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Buffy frowns at the man, dropping the stance and wiping her eyes "I'm fine."

Wesley looks at her nervously, "Pardon me for saying, but you don't look fine."

Buffy gives the man a look, "And what, exactly, can you do?"

Wesley takes a card out of his pocket, "My name is Wesley Wyndham-Price. I work at Angel Investigations. It's our job to help the helpless."

Buffy takes the card and examines it. She raises an eyebrow at Wesley, "And I'm helpless?"

Wesley quickly shakes his head, "No! Of course not. I'm sure you're very…able. But, we help people, if you'd like to come back to the agency?"

Buffy just stares at Wesley, not saying anything.

Wesley clears his throat, "Our offices used to be a hotel, so there's plenty of space if you'd like to.."

Buffy interrupts, "A hotel?"

Wesley nods and Buffy stands up straighter, "Cool. Let's go." She walks off in the direction Wesley was originally headed. Wesley stares after her in surprise and quickly scoops up his doughnut boxes, then chasing after her, "Slow down!"

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Buffy looks up at the large old-fashioned building and slowly follows Wesley to the entrance, not too sure if she wants to go in now.

Wesley walks into the lobby and Buffy follows him inside, looking around the room, assessing possible escape routes if needed and checking out the people in the room. There was a tall thin woman with light brown hair, a green demon in a brightly coloured suit and another woman with dark hair. She looks at the demon strangely, but then looks away assuming he is a good demon.

Immediately, the dark-haired woman turns to Wesley, "About time, Wes! We were starting to think you ran away with the doughnuts."

Wesley frowns at Cordelia, "What would I do with three dozen doughnuts?"

Cordelia rolls her eyes, sarcastically, "Uh, eat them?" She walks over to Wesley and grabs the doughnut boxes, then putting them on the counter. She picks out a doughnut and takes a bite. She turns round, finally noticing Buffy, "So who's your friend?"

The others turn to look at Buffy and she looks at them back, uncomfortable. Wesley clears his throat, drawing the attention back to him, "Actually, Buffy here is a client."

Cordelia perks up slightly, "A paying client?" The others give her an annoyed look. The woman with light brown hair comes over to Buffy, "Hello. My name's Fred. And this is Cordelia, and you've already met Wesley."

Buffy smiles uneasily, "Hey. I'm Buffy."

Lorne steps forward with a small smile, "Hey sugar. Do you have a last name?"

Buffy frowns at him, unwilling to say much about herself, "Just Buffy."

Lorne takes the hint and backs off, "Okay, just Buffy. So what's the problem?"

Buffy frowns and crosses her arms, "What problem?"

Lorne looks back at Fred and Cordy, who shrug, and looks back at Buffy in confusion, "So why are you here?"

Buffy still frowns, not really all that sure why, "I don't know."

Wesley steps forward, "Well, perhaps you could tell us why you were crying in the middle of a cemetery?"

Lorne raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth as if to speak, but Fred shoots him a look and he closes his mouth with a snap. Buffy shrugs, uneasily, "Nothing's wrong. Like I told, Wesley here, I'm fine. I just decided to tag along while he was walking through the cemetery in the middle of the night. Plus he mentioned you guys owned a hotel."

Fred looks at Buffy, kindly, "Do you need a place to stay?"

Cordelia speaks before Buffy answers, "You don't look any older than sixteen. Don't you live with your parents?"

Buffy's eyes go wide, "No! I-I mean, n-n-no. Um, I'm here on my own. Just me. No parents in town." She lets out a nervous laugh and wrings her hands together.

Lorne looks at Buffy strangely, but Fred looks concerned, "You don't have parents?"

Buffy makes a nervous face, "What? No! Of course I do. They're just not here. Who needs parents anyway? Can we not talk about my parents?"

Cordy claps her hands together, "That sounds like a good idea. Maybe you should talk to the boss."

Buffy frowns and looks around at everyone, "Boss? What boss? Who's the boss?"

Fred smiles at Buffy, "Well none of us are. He's upstairs. I'll go call him and you guys can talk in his office over there." She points to a room behind the counter and gestures for Buffy to go in. Buffy nods and cautiously walks into the office, looking around. Fred closes the door behind her and climbs up the stairs to find Angel. Cordy, Wesley and Lorne look at each other; each wondering what is Buffy's problem.

* * *

Buffy stands quietly inside the boss's office, looking around the room. She notices many old books around the dark room.

A few minutes later, Buffy hears a familiar man's voice coming from the lobby. She hears the others speaking to him in hushed tones and frowns in confusion, trying to think where she recognises the voice from.

After a tense moment, the door creaks open, and she finds herself face to face with Angel. She stares at him in surprise, "Angel. What are you doing here?"

Angel walks to Buffy, "I work here. Well actually, I'm the boss."

Buffy frowns, "Huh. A vampire with his own hotel-slash-detective agency. That's new."

Angel just shrugs, "So what was wrong earlier?"

Buffy shrugs it off, "Oh it was nothing. Met my new watcher. He just said some things that upset me."

Angel looks at Buffy kindly, "Something to do with your parents?"

Buffy frowns, "Yeah."

Angel gestures for Buffy to sit by his desk. She gives him a small smile and sits down, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Buffy looks away, really uncomfortable with the subject, "Not really."

Angel nods, understanding, "Okay, that's fine. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. For now you should probably get some rest. I insist you stay here. I don't want you going back to your home in town."

Buffy frowns, not understanding, "Why?"

Angel looks down, partly embarrassed, "The night we met in the cemetery. I kind of followed you home afterwards. Saw where you live."

Buffy glares at Angel, "You were following me! What gives you the right!"

Angel holds up his hands in defence, "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

Buffy glares, "I don't need you looking out for me. I'm the Slayer, remember?"

Angel sighs, "I know, and I'm sorry."

Buffy makes a sound of annoyance, "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

Angel nods, but doesn't promise, "I meant it though. I don't want you living there. It's not safe, and a girl like you really deserves to live in a proper home. Even if it is a hotel."

Buffy cocks her head, wondering what Angel meant by that, "What do you mean a girl like me?"

Angel looks down, "I just meant that you're too good to be living like that."

Buffy looks down in shame, "You don't know me."

Angel nods, admitting, "Maybe not. But I'd like to."

Buffy gives Angel a strange look, "A vampire friends with the Slayer? Well that's definitely a new one."

Angel smiles, "Seems to me we're doing a lot of new things."

Buffy smiles back and nods, "I'm kinda tired. Could I…?"

Angel quickly stands, "Of course. Come on. We'll get you a room." Angel goes to the office door and opens it for Buffy, letting her out first. He follows her out and leads her up the stairs, ignoring the curious stares of the others. He takes her to a suite on the same floor as his and opens the door, ushering her inside. Buffy walks in and looks around at the old-fashioned suite, and she sits on the bed, testing its softness. She smiles at Angel, standing by the door, "Thanks."

Angel smiles back, "It's fine. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. My room is right across the hall if you need me." Angel backs out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Buffy sighs and lies back on the bed, finally feeling safe and able to relax for the first time in months.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback! Keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Buffy slowly opens her eyes, immediately bringing a hand to her eyes when the sun hits her eyes. She rubs her eyes and checks the time. Her eyes go wide at the realisation that she slept all night and a good part of the day. She slides out of bed, straightening her clothes. She goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower.

Minutes later, Buffy steps out of the bathroom, showered and dressed. She rubs her hair one last time with the towel, before tossing it on the bed. She quietly opens the door, intending to explore.

She wanders down the hallway, looking in the few open doors and checking the place out. Suddenly, a voice appears from behind her, startling her, "You must be the new lost little lamb."

Buffy whirls around to see the man who spoke. She sees a pale man with platinum blonde hair. She frowns at him, "Who are you?"

The man takes out a cigarette and sticks it in his mouth, "Name's Spike. And you lambie?"

Buffy glares at Spike, "Don't call me that. I'm Buffy."

Spike lights up, "Buffy? That's a strange name, innit?"

Buffy glares at Spike, "Oh and Spike is so normal?"

Spike shakes his head, "Ah, but I'm different. Buffy is your actual name, right? Spike isn't mine."

Buffy stares at Spike, curiously, "So what is your real name?"

Before Spike can answer, Angel walks up behind Buffy and grabs the cigarette away from Spike, "How many times do I need to tell you! No smoking in the hotel!" Angel extinguishes the cigarette and throws it into the nearest bin.

Spike rolls his eyes, "Like I care about your bloody rules."

Angel glares at Spike and then looks to Buffy with a smile, "Hey. I see you've met my annoying grand-childe."

Buffy looks from Angel to Spike in confusion, "Grand-childe?" She looks at Spike, "You mean…you're a vampire too?"

Spike doesn't answer Buffy, just looks at Angel in confusion, "You told her? Since when do you tell clients about us?"

Angel sighs to Spike and gestures to Buffy, "Buffy is the Slayer."

Spike coughs in shock, "Bloody hell! You let a Slayer in here! What were you thinking, Peaches!"

Angel frowns at the nickname, "She knows about the soul, and she understands."

Spike looks at Buffy doubtfully, "Well, just so you know, I don't have a soul. I just help Peaches out now and then."

Buffy frowns at Spike and Angel, "Why does he call you Peaches?"

Spike laughs and opens his mouth to answer, but Angel glares at him and butts in before he can speak, "it's a long stupid story. You don't need to hear it."

Buffy frowns, but nods, "Okay."

Spike takes out another cigarette, much to Angel's irritation, "So what are you in for, goldilocks?"

Buffy glares at the nickname, "It's Buffy. And I'm not in for anything."

Angel decides to interfere before Spike says anything, "Buffy is staying here as my guest."

Spike raises an eyebrow, "So you just decided to invite the slayer to live with you for a bit? Since when was there a Slayer in town anyway? You just passing, love?"

Buffy sighs in annoyance, "So I have issues. So what? I don't know why I'm here anyway. Got the dream. Got on a bus and here I am."

Angel looks at Buffy in concern, "What dreams? You never mentioned that before."

Buffy shrugs, "So I forgot. Sue me. Probably nothing you guys couldn't handle anyway."

Angel is quiet for a moment pondering what the dreams could mean. After a moment he looks at Buffy, "Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat downstairs."

Spike nods to Buffy before she can answer, "Take the offer, pet. His taste buds may be dead, but he makes a mean omelette."

Buffy gives Spike a funny look before turning to Angel with a smile, "Sure."

Angel smiles back and leads Buffy downstairs to the lobby.

Fred and Wesley are stood talking behind the counter, and Cordelia is standing in front of it with a cup of coffee, flipping through a case file, not really taking much notice.

Angel walks downstairs, with Buffy in tow and Spike trailing along behind. He takes Buffy into the kitchen with him, but Spike hangs back in the lobby, deciding to have some fun with Wesley and the others.

* * *

Angel and Buffy go into the kitchen and Angel starts on Buffy's omelette. Buffy takes a seat at the table in the middle of the room, "So do you do this sort of thing often? Cook for people?"

Angel nods, still cooking, "Sometimes I cook for Fred and the others."

Buffy purses her lips and nods, understanding, "So how many people live here? Or is it just you?"

Angel pours the omelette mixture into the pan, "Fred and Lorne live here. Spike stays here sometimes."

Buffy nods and they sit and stand in silence while Angel cooks Buffy's omelette.

Finally, Angel turns the oven off and puts Buffy's omelette on a plate, then takes it over to her. He puts the omelette on the table in front of her, "There we go. One omelette."

Buffy smiles in thanks. It wasn't often someone cooks for her. Maybe some time ago but not for a very long time, "Thank you." She picks up her fork and starts eating heartily.

Angel smiles at her obvious enjoyment of his cooking, and moves to the door, "I need to go check on the other's and see what needs doing. You know…boss things." Buffy nods, not stopping to speak. Angel smiles again and goes back into the lobby, closing the kitchen door behind him.

Angel walks into the lobby and Cordy, Wesley, Fred and Spike all look up at him from a pile of papers. Wesley walks over to Angel, keeping his voice low, so Buffy won't hear them, "Angel. We have some bad news aboutBuffy."

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback! Keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Angel stares at Wesley in surprise, "What? When did I ask you to do a background check?"

Wesley looks down, nervously, "Well, we thought something about her was a little off. So we thought..."

Angel glares at Wesley, angrily, interrupting his defence, "So you thought you would violate her privacy!"

Spike gives Angel a funny look, "You never had trouble with the idea before, mate."

Angel angrily turns on Spike, "Buffy is different!"

Cordelia steps forward, carefully, holding several pieces of paper in her hands, "Will you just listen, Angel? We found some stuff about her that you really need to know."

Angel crosses his arms, "Such as?"

Wesley grabs some of the papers from Cordelia and holds them in front of Angel, "Such as a very long history of violent tendencies, run-in's with the authorities, arson, a brief stint in a mental institution…"

Lorne interrupts, "Not to mention trying to murder her own father."

Angel stares at Wesley, Cordelia and Lorne in dazed shock, not really sure if he should listen. Angel had always known that Buffy had had issues and that she obviously had a few problems, but he had never imagined that she would be capable of all of those things, "What?"

Wesley takes off his glasses, "Angel, I understand you want to help this girl, but she is obviously beyond help."

Cordelia nods in agreement, "Angel, this girl is seriously bad news. She lives alone with her father and one time, one of the neighbours called about a disturbance and they found her father badly injured and Buffy with his blood on her hands."

Angel closes his eyes, tense, and rubs his forehead, "What do you know about _her_ personally?"

Fred picks up a file and skims through it quickly, "Not much. Name, Buffy Summers, 16 years old, lives alone with her father in Los Angeles. Mother died when she was 12 years old, and her father's had sole guardianship of her since."

Angel looks at the others, tiredly, "Does her father know she's gone?"

Fred nods, "She's listed as a missing person. And according to the police file, it isn't the first time she's run away from her father."

Angel thinks to himself for a moment, trying to piece things together, "So don't you think that there might be a reason she keeps running away?"

Cordelia frowns, "Angel, you can't help everyone. We did a check on her dad too. Guess who he is? Hank Summers, senior partner of Summers & Thompson. Clean record. Not even a parking ticket. In fact, he comes across as father of the year. Raising a schizo runaway teenage daughter, accused of various murders, arson and attempted murder. And you know what? He took her back in again right after. That's the girl you want to save, Angel."

Angel shakes his head, in denial, "She's a Slayer. It's possible that she was accused for vampire casualties."

Cordelia gives Angel a look, "And what about her father? Her father told the police she tried to kill him, but he never pressed charges. She's a murderer!"

Angel opens his mouth to defend Buffy, when he hears a small thump and hears fast footfalls leaving the scene. Angel shoots Cordelia a look and he runs after whoever was there. The footsteps lead back to the kitchen and Angel bursts into the kitchen, trying to catch whoever was there. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of the largest window open, letting light flood into the room, and Buffy gone. He looks around the room in dismay, "Buffy."

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for the feedback everyone! Keep the comments coming. Don't worry. Gunn will be making a very late appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Buffy runs away from the hotel as fast as she can, breathing heavily, tears welled in her eyes. She thought she could trust them, but she was obviously very wrong. That always seemed to happen for Buffy. Every time she put her trust in someone, either something happened to them or they weren't what they seemed. She thought Angel would be different, though. They thought she was a murderer. That wasn't the most hurtful part, though. What hurt most was that they believed her father over her.

Buffy knew she didn't have the most stellar record. She was never the smartest student, the most athletic, or anything like that, but she always had her popularity. Until now, anyway. She never should have come to Sunnydale. What would she do now? She couldn't go home, but if she stayed Angel and his friends might call the police and have her taken back to her father. She couldn't let that happen.

Buffy runs back to her makeshift home and packs up her stuff as quick as she can. She stuffs everything into her old duffel bag and slings it over her shoulder. She opens the door, dead set on leaving before sunset so Angel wouldn't find her, and walks out the door. She quickly walks down the streets, looking around, unsure of where she's going. Suddenly she accidentally bumps into someone. She turns defensively to face the person she bumped into. It's a girl. Buffy recognises her from the hotel. She works for Angel. She steps back, worriedly.

The girl smiles at her reassuringly, "Wait. Don't worry. I'm not going to do or say anything about what we found out, I just wanted to talk. Angel told me where you lived, although I guess from looking at your bag, you don't live there anymore. Sorry about the babbling. It happens when I'm nervous."

Buffy frowns, thinking Fred is nervous because of her. She speaks quietly, wanting to clear her tarnished name, "I'm not a murderer."

Fred is surprised and shakes her head, quickly, "Oh! No, me and Angel never believed you were. Angel's sorry for what Cordy and Wesley said. He really does want to help you."

Buffy looks down, not too sure of what to do next. Fred looks around, and then looks at Buffy carefully, "I just need to ask you…did you really try to kill your father?"

Tears well up in Buffy's eyes, and she looks down in shame, unable to meet Fred's gaze, "I don't want to talk about it."

Fred is quiet, but then nods, understanding in theory Buffy's reasons for not wanting to talk about it, "Okay. So how about you come back? If Cordy or Wesley say anything we can tie them up and gag them." She smiles, showing it's a joke.

Buffy doesn't smile in return, not exactly appreciating Fred choice of joke, "I'll think about it."

Fred nods slowly, slightly disappointed, "Okay. But remember, you're welcome any time." Buffy nods and Fred smiles a final time before Buffy walks past her to an unknown destination.

Fred walks back into the hotel, head low. She really hoped she would be able to bring Buffy back with her. Angel immediately stands and goes over to Fred, "So? Did you find her?"

Fred nods, "Yeah. I literally ran into her. It looked like she was ready to leave. But I explained everything, and she said she'd think about it."

Angel is quiet, not happy that Buffy is out there all alone. He had an inkling that not everything was right with Buffy and her father. After a moment he nods, understanding Buffy's need for space, and he walks back upstairs. He walks into his dark bedroom, and turns to close the door. He suddenly frowns, feeling a presence in the room. He spins around and sees a bag on the floor. He looks up at the person standing next to the bag and is surprised to say the least, "Buffy."

Buffy gives Angel a nervous little smile, "Hi."

Angel is very confused, "How did you get in here?"

Buffy gestures behind her to the window, "Window was open. I hope you don't mind. I just didn't want to have to see the others yet."

Angel nods, "It's fine. Not that you're not welcome, but I wasn't expecting you. You told Fred you would think about it."

Buffy nods, "I did think about it. It didn't take long. It was either live on the street for a while, or stay in a nice cosy ex-hotel with a vampire who cooks. Plus…I figured I could trust you, if not your friends. So…here I am. Are you gonna kick me out?" She looks at Angel anxiously, hoping desperately that he won't.

Angel shakes his head, vehemently, "Of course not! You're more than welcome here. I insisted that you stay here, remember?"

Buffy smiles sheepishly, "Right."

Angel gestures to the door, sure that Buffy would be tired after everything that had happened over the last 24 hours, "Do you want to get some rest now? It's been a tiring day."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. I feel like I owe you an explanation. All that stuff your friends told you about me."

Angel gives Buffy a kind look, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll understand if you want to wait until you're feeling better and more comfortable."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. I need to get this out now. But you have to promise to listen."

Angel nods, "I promise."

Buffy nods and gestures to the bed, "You should probably sit down. This will take a while."

Angel sits down and gets comfortable, as Buffy begins her story.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: warning. This chapter is not nice and pretty dark. Contains brief scenes of child abuse.**

**Chapter Eight**

"_It all started when I was 12 years old…"_

Los Angeles, 1993

Buffy sits on the couch, watching The Princess Bride on the TV. Soon her mother walks into the room and joins her on the couch, "Hey sweetheart. This again?"

Buffy gives her mom an innocent look, "It's my favourite movie."

Joyce rolls her eyes, "I know, honey." Joyce wraps an arm around Buffy's shoulders and Buffy leans on her shoulder, enjoying being close to her mother. Buffy and Joyce were very close, and they enjoyed doing things together.

Halfway through the movie, Buffy's dad Hank walks into the room, just getting home from work. He smiles at the two on the couch and looks at the TV. He rolls his eyes as he sees what's on. Buffy had seen this movie at least two dozen times.

Hank waves at Buffy to get her attention. At his third wave she finally sees him, "Huh?"

Hank laughs at her, "Buffy, did you forget you have a dentist appointment in twenty minutes?"

Buffy makes a face, seriously not wanting to go, "Do I have to?" she looks at her mother, hoping for a different answer.

Joyce smiles and laughs, "Of course you do, sweetheart. You want to have nice teeth when you're older, don't you?"

Buffy nods then pouts, "Fine." She grabs the remote and stops the movie.

Joyce smiles at Buffy and gets up, gesturing for Buffy to get up too, "Come on. I'll drive you." Buffy smiles and gets up, and she follows her mother out to the car. Hank watches them go with a smile and he goes into the kitchen to get some dinner.

Buffy and Joyce are in the car, driving to the dentist's office. They talk animatedly, making jokes every now and then. They are nearly at the dentist, but they so wrapped up in each other they don't notice the truck until it is too late.

Buffy screams as the truck smashes through the driver's side of the car, sending the car spinning into a lamppost on the other side of the road. Buffy's last thought is of her mother before everything goes black…

* * *

Buffy sombrely gets out of the car, careful of her bandaged arm. Hank walks into the house, leaving her outside by the car with her heavy bag. Buffy tries to lift it with her uninjured arm, but the bag is too heavy, so she settles for dragging it to the front door. With some effort she drags it up the front steps and into the house. She leaves the bag by the door and walks through the long hallway, searching for her dad. She eventually finds him in his study, nursing a bottle of scotch. Buffy looks down guiltily, feeling responsible for everything. If it wasn't for her, her dad wouldn't be so sad. If it wasn't for her, her mom would still be alive.

A tear trickles from Buffy's eye and she looks down in despair. She wished her dad would speak to her and make her feel better. He hadn't said a word to her since he first showed up at the hospital after the accident. She knew he blamed her and she wished she could change things. But she couldn't. Her mother was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

Buffy runs upstairs and collapses on her bed in tears, wishing for her mom to give her a hug, anything, just for things to be like they were before, 'It's all my fault.'

* * *

Buffy is sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework. It had been five months since the accident, and Buffy had been trying to move on with her life as best as she could. Her father had begun speaking to her, but it was rare. She knew things would never be as they were between her and her dad.

Soon, her dad walks into the room with his typical bottle of scotch clutched in one hand, a cigarette in the other. Her father had taken up his old habit of smoking after the accident and he didn't seem to care that the smell made Buffy sick. Hank drops the cigarette on the ground, not bothering to extinguish it, and takes a swig from the bottle. He turns around to put the bottle on the kitchen table, but he bumps into Buffy, sitting at the table.

He swears loudly, "What are you doing there! Get out of my way!"

Buffy looks up at her dad, nervously, "But dad, I was already here. You walked into me."

Hank glares angrily at Buffy, "Did I ask you to speak! You little bitch!" Hank raises his hand and slaps Buffy across the face, hard, sending Buffy off her chair onto the floor with a loud cry.

Buffy hits the floor hard. She brings a hand to her face and finds blood on her hands. Tears well up in her eyes as she looks up at her dad, wondering why her own father would hit her. Hank doesn't even look at her. He walks out of the room as if nothing happened, leaving Buffy alone and injured on the floor.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks to everyone for all the feedback! Keep on reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Angel stares at Buffy in shocked silence, "Your father hit you?"

Buffy looks down in shame, and nods, "Yeah. And I let him get away with it because I thought my mom's death was my fault. I was getting what I deserved."

Angel frowns at Buffy, "It wasn't your fault."

Buffy nods, "I know that now, but think about it. If my mom didn't decide to drive me to the dentist, she wouldn't have gotten in that car crash."

Angel shakes his head, "You couldn't have known."

Buffy looks down again, "I guess."

Angel is quiet for a moment before he decides to ask, "Did he ever hit or hurt you again?"

Buffy isn't sure if she should answer and she frowns, but after a moment's silence she decides to be honest, "He hit me all the time. Until I was 14."

Angel is shocked at first, but then asks curiously, "What changed?"

Buffy looks up at Angel, "I became the Slayer."

A look of realisation appears on Angel's face, "He tried to hit you. But you fought back."

Buffy nods, "That earned me some time in juvie. When I got out again, my dad insisted I go back and live with him. He was a lot worse. My watcher figured it out after I started showing up at my training sessions with way too many bruises than I should have. He convinced me to move in with him, and for awhile things were great."

Angel watches Buffy, both interested and concerned, "What happened?"

Buffy looks down at her hands, sadly, "He died. Vampire. I should have been able to stop him but I couldn't, and because of that, my watcher died in my place."

Angel places a hand on hers, "I'm sorry."

Buffy looks up at Angel with a small smile, tears trickling down her face, "Thanks."

Angel smiles back, "Do you want to go on?"

Buffy nods, "After Merrick, my watcher, died, I ended up living on the streets. I was so scared of going back to my dad's…I just hid from social services. One night on patrol I met up with this group of kids living in an abandoned building. They fought vampires and I helped them out with their fighting and stuff. We became good friends."

Angel gives Buffy a supportive smile, "So what happened to them?"

Buffy smiles, "Nothing. As far as I know, they're still back in LA fighting demons and vampires. I only left them a week ago when I started having these strange dreams."

Angel thinks for a moment, "Are you in contact with them?"

Buffy smiles and shakes her head, "No. Funny thing about street kids. We don't have phones."

Angel remembers something the gang said to him, "What happened with the high school? On your record it said you burned down the gym."

Buffy nods, "Yeah. There was this vampire attack in the middle of a school dance. There were too many, so I locked them in and burned it down."

Angel nods understanding, and tries to imagine Buffy doing that, but then something troubling comes to mind, "So your dad is still around?"

Buffy sighs, "As far as I know. I haven't heard anything about him for a long time. He could be dead for all I know." She suddenly remembers the group downstairs and looks at Angel fearfully, "You're not going to send me back to him are you?"

Angel shakes his head vehemently, "No. There is no way you are going back to your father. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Buffy smiles in relief, "Thank you."

Angel smiles back, moving closer, "Anytime. Anyone like that doesn't deserve children. Especially a girl like you."

Buffy gives Angel a look, "There you go again with that 'girl like you' stuff. What do you mean a girl like me?"

Angel looks down, embarrassed, "I just mean…he doesn't deserve you. You're kind, strong, gifted, and…you're beautiful."

Buffy blushes, "Really? You think I'm beautiful?"

Angel smiles and brushes a loose strand of hair away from Buffy's face, "I know you are." His fingers lightly brush Buffy's face.

Buffy looks up at Angel, bashfully, and smiles, "You're sweet. A terrible liar, but sweet."

Angel smiles again, moving so close Buffy can practically already feel Angel's lips on hers, "Who said I was lying?"

Angel moves in closer, but before their lips meet, someone slams the door open, without a knock, "Oi peaches! Percy downstairs said…" Buffy and Angel fly apart and looks away from each other guiltily.

Spike raises an eyebrow, "Hello…what's going on in here, then?"

Angel clears his throat and stands, facing Spike, "It's none of your business Spike."

Spike gives Angel a look, "If she's a client, then yes it is."

Angel glares at Spike, "Buffy isn't a client. But she will be staying here for a while."

Spike looks Buffy over, "What about all that junk team Angel accused her of?"

Buffy interrupts, "My dad is an abusive ass and I was just standing up for myself. It's not my fault I'm a Slayer." She rolls her eyes.

Spike shrugs, "Okay."

Buffy looks at Angel, "I'm gonna go. Lie down. I'm kinda tired." Before Angel can say anything she grabs her bag and heads back to the room Angel gave her.

Spike looks Angel over, slyly, "Angel is in love…" and he leaves the room, deciding to hit a bar as soon as the sun sets.

Angel glares after Spike, "Shut up, Spike!" When he is alone he sighs to himself, "I'm screwed."

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback! Please keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Buffy wakes up the next morning, feeling completely refreshed. She stretches leisurely, and takes her time getting out of bed. She goes into the bathroom and takes a long, soothing bath, closing her eyes to relax herself.

An hour later, Buffy walks downstairs to the lobby. She sees Angel's team hanging around the counter. She frowns and slows her steps, not sure how to act around them. Cordelia turns around and notices Buffy. She flashes Buffy a smile and rushes over to the stairs, "Morning Buffy. How did you sleep?"

Buffy just stares back at her, not sure why Cordelia is being nice to her after what she said yesterday. Cordelia's smile fades and she looks down, "About yesterday. I'm sorry I called you a murderer. Angel explained about your dad."

Buffy just nods, "Oh." She looks down, not sure how she feels about that. If they knew about it, they might trust her and help her. On the other hand, they all knew now about what her father had done to her.

Fred and Lorne smile at her, and Wesley nods his agreement, never being one for apologies. Buffy gives them all a small smile, showing she accepts their apologies. They all sigh in relief, glad that Buffy accepted their apologies.

Cordelia smiles at Buffy again, keen to get to know her now that she knew Buffy wasn't a murderous fiend, "So can we get you anything? Coffee? We have doughnuts."

Buffy thinks for a moment. She decides she's not hungry and thinks coffee would wake her up, "Coffee's good."

Cordelia smiles widely and nods, "Sure! We can do coffee, right Wes?" She gives Wesley a pointed look.

Wesley gives Cordelia a look of disdain, but nevertheless goes to make the coffee for Buffy.

Lorne holds the box of doughnuts in Buffy's sight, "Sure we can't tempt a cupcake like you with a doughnut?"

Buffy looks at Lorne strangely, not really loving the nickname, "I'm sure. I don't really eat sweets."

Cordelia frowns at Buffy, "Why not? Don't we all need a bit of sugar to kick-start our day?"

Buffy gives Cordelia a wry smile, "Can't really afford any. Not for a long time. Before my mom…you know."

Cordelia winces, not really meaning to bring up anything from her past, "Sorry."

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't worry about it."

Fred walks over to Buffy, deciding to change the subject, "So Buffy. Do you have any plans for today?"

Buffy frowns and thinks, "I should go and find my watcher. He's probably worried. Seeing as how I freaked last I saw him."

Angel walks in, having heard the exchange, "Do you need a ride?" Angel suddenly realises that it's daytime and he makes a makes, "…except that it's day and I can't."

Buffy gives Angel an amused look, "I can walk."

Angel smiles, "Okay."

Buffy gives Angel another look and leaves the hotel. Immediately after she leaves, Wesley walks back into the room, holding a cup of coffee, "Here's your coffee." He looks around, not seeing Buffy, "Where is she?" Cordelia rolls her eyes, amused, and the others turn back to their work.

* * *

Buffy walks up to the front door and hesitates. She doesn't know how she's going to explain her behaviour last time she was there. She sighs; the truth is as good as anything.

Buffy knocks at the door and waits for Giles to answer. She doesn't have to wait long. Soon, the door opens and Giles is there, staring at Buffy in surprise. He hadn't been expecting to ever see her again, "Buffy."

Buffy gives him a little wave, "Um, hi. I'm back. Are you gonna let me in?"

Giles starts and quickly moves out of the way, opening the door wider, "Oh yes of course. Sorry. I wasn't expecting to see you again."

Buffy walks into the apartment, "Yeah, well, it's my job, duty, whatever. Figured you'd be the best guy to hang around." She quickly frowns at that statement, not sure if that's true anymore, "I think…"

Giles frowns at her last statement, "Of course I am. What do you mean?"

Buffy sits down on the couch, "Oh, I sort of made a new friend on patrol. Fights demons and vampires and stuff. That's where I've been the last couple of days."

Giles frowns, not sure what to make of that, "I see. What is his name?"

Buffy looks up at the ceiling, "Oh, the guy's name is Angel. But he has this supernatural detective agency which helps people with demon problems and stuff."

Giles frowns, still not sure, "And how do these people know about the paranormal?"

Buffy isn't sure if she should tell him everything, "Well…some of them found out from the streets, but mostly from Angel and his…uh, friend."

Giles is suspicious, but doesn't say anything, not wanting to scare Buffy off again, "All right. Now I've worked out a schedule for your patrol. This is how it will work…"

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks to everyone for the feedback! Glad you're enjoying it. Please keep reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Buffy walks home from the cemetery, finally done from patrol. She hums quietly to herself, thinking about the last couple of weeks. Things had finally started falling into place. She was patrolling regularly like back in L.A. and she was really getting back into it. She had been staying with Angel for all this time. He had been a great help to her and he was always free to talk to her. She was going to miss that. The next day she would be moving in with Giles. It was mutually decided that it was best, considering he was her watcher and all. Well, she would still be able to go and see Angel as much as she wanted. They'd become pretty close over the last couple of weeks.

Buffy still couldn't get that moment out of her head. She just knew Angel was about to kiss her but Spike had barged in. He hadn't tried again since then, but they still hung out a lot. Either over coffee, patrolling, or sometimes even laundry. She rolls her eyes at her patheticness at that thought and picks up the pace.

She arrives at the hotel and strolls into the lobby, smiling in greeting at the people working late. She climbs the stairs, tired, wanting nothing more than a shower and to climb into bed. She walks into her room and takes that well deserved shower.

Ten minutes later she walks back into the room, freshly showered and climbs into bed, instantly drifting into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Buffy bolts upright drenched in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. She pushes her damp hair from her face and tries to calm down. She hadn't had these dreams for awhile, so why would she suddenly get them now. He couldn't possibly be after her. They would have gotten in touch. Unless it was the other him. Buffy shudders at the thought. She calms herself down and decides to have a nice hot shower.

Later, unable to sleep, Buffy goes downstairs for a cup of coffee. She leans on the counter and looks around the room, trying to think what it would be like not to live here anymore. She was moving out today. The thought made her sad but she knew it was best. Maybe it was better for Buffy to have some space from Angel. Just thinking about him made her tingly all over. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care.

She sighs quietly. Too busy thinking, she doesn't hear the door open and someone walk into the lobby, "Trouble sleeping, pet?"

Buffy jumps and whirls round to face Spike in the centre of the room, nearly spilling her hot coffee, "Spike! Kinda. Just couldn't get back to sleep."

Spike nods, "So what's the trouble? Scared of moving out? Bad dreams?"

Buffy thinks for a moment, "A little bit of both."

Spike sits down on a couch, "Nightmares. Who wants 'em? Vampires dream too. They can be good sometimes, especially the ones with the blood and screams, but sometimes they're bleeding awful." He looks over at Buffy and notices the look on her face, "What?"

Buffy raises an eyebrow, "You dream about blood and screams?"

Spike shrugs and nods, "Yeah. So?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Talk about married to your work."

Spike shoots Buffy a mock offended look, "Oi! I'm not married to anything. Had something close to it some time ago, but it didn't work out."

Buffy looks at Spike curiously, wanting to know more, "Vampire girl?"

Spike stares ahead, wistfully, "Drusilla, my sire. We were together for over a hundred years. Thought it would last forever, too, until she left me for a chaos demon."

Buffy looks down, not wanting to say anything to upset him, "Oh. Sorry."

Spike waves it off, "Save it. I don't need your pity. Got over it a long time ago."

Buffy nods, "Okay, then." Then she frowns, "But if it was as important as you made it all sound, how could you get over it so quickly?"

Spike glares at Buffy and she shrugs, "Sorry."

Spike rolls his eyes, "So what about you then? Had any big loves? Don't suppose you have at 16."

Buffy shakes her head, "And you'd be right. I never really had time. My dad always made me come straight home and I was never allowed out at night. When I became the Slayer I had to start sneaking out. It was pretty bad."

Spike watches Buffy in wonder, wondering how someone could go through all that and still be standing strong, "So…your dad's still out there? Not dead or in prison?"

Buffy looks down, "No. He's still there, living in L.A. Haven't seen him in a long time though."

Spike nods, but doesn't understand something. He decides to ask her about it, "On your file, it said something about you trying to kill your father…"

Buffy winces, "Oh. Well…I kinda left that part out of my explanation. After my watcher died, the police became involved after I wouldn't go home. They forcibly took me back to my dad and, well…hitting him was the only way I could get away."

Spike looks at her sympathetically, having developed a soft spot for the young slayer, "It also mentioned a mental institution…" he raises an eyebrow, asking her to explain.

Buffy wrings her hands, not really wanting to talk about that, "It was nothing big. I'd just been called, I was scared, I started talking about monsters and everyone thought I was crazy. So…I was sent to the clinic."

Spike gives her a little smile, "Sorry."

Buffy shakes her head, "Forget about it. It's really not something I want to dwell on. Demons on the other hand…"

Spike nods and finishes her sentence, "…are."

Buffy nods back, "And that's why I'm moving in with my new watcher. Hopefully I won't get this one killed." She gives Spike a little smile, showing him she's joking. She downs the rest of her now cold coffee and puts it down on the counter, then walking around it, "Well, it's really late. I'm gonna give sleep another go. Night." Buffy climbs the stairs and heads back to her room, leaving Spike behind.

Spike watches Buffy leave and when she's gone shakes his head unbelievably. She was definitely no ordinary Slayer.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Buffy lazily flops back on the couch, having just brought in her old duffel bag. She watches with a grin as Giles attempts to carry in her weapons bag. After a struggle, he finally brings it in and drops it on the ground next to the couch. Buffy grins at him, "Heavy?"

Giles gives Buffy a withering look and Buffy just smiles wider, "Well you're the one who decided you would help me bring stuff in."

Giles gives Buffy a mock annoyed look, "I never agreed to carry a heavy weapons bag."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Men are such babies."

Giles crosses his arms, "Would you mind showing me some respect? I am your watcher."

Buffy only pouts, not taking him seriously, "Do I have to?"

Giles gives her a look and she laughs, "I'm only messing."

Giles sighs and points to the bags, "Well if you wouldn't mind swapping bags, I will take you up to your room."

Buffy stares down at the bags and frowns at Giles, "I thought men carrying the bags was supposed to be the gentlemanly thing to do."

Giles nods, "It is, but not in this case, however, when the man involved is old and the young woman is a Slayer with enhanced strength." He gives her a pointed look, and she rolls her eyes, "Fine."

Buffy picks up the heavy weapons bag and slings it over her shoulder, not fazing her at all. She gestures over to the stairs with her free hand, signalling for Giles to show her the way. Giles picks up Buffy's old, but lighter, duffel bag and carries it up the stairs, with Buffy trailing behind.

Upstairs, Giles opens the door to the guest room and gestures for Buffy to go in. Buffy walks in, looking around the room. Not the biggest room she's ever seen, but it was very homey. She could definitely see herself living there. She drops her bag on the floor and hops on the bed, bouncing slightly, testing the softness. Giles smiles at her and he places her bag at the foot of the bed. Buffy smiles back and hops off the bed, going over to the window and checking out the view.

Giles smiles again and decides to leave her alone. He gives her one last look, "Dinner is at 6, all right?"

Buffy turns to him and nods, before going back to the window.

Giles leaves the room. Everything seemed to be working out fine. Now all he had to do was convince Buffy to go to high school…

* * *

Buffy quietly looks out the window. Everything seems to be going great, only she can't help thinking that something's going to go wrong. That always seems to happen. Hopefully, she would get out of this without getting too badly hurt. Hopefully…

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Buffy and Giles are sat down to dinner. They sit in a comfortable silence, eating. Giles has something he wishes to bring up, but he doesn't know how to approach the subject without angering Buffy.

Finally he clears his throat, "Buffy. There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

Buffy pauses and looks up at him, nervously, "What is it?"

Giles puts down his knife and fork and rubs his hands nervously, "You are the Slayer. Technically your job is only to slay demons and vampires. That is something mostly done by night. I've been noticing that during the day, you seem rather…lonely.

Buffy frowns and looks at Giles awkwardly, "What's your point?"

Giles clears his throat again, "I feel it would be in your best interests to go back to school."

Buffy immediately stands, dropping her knife and fork, "I'm gonna go. Do an early patrol."

Giles nods, understanding that he's gone too far. "All right. Be careful."

Buffy just nods and leaves the apartment, as Giles watches her go.

* * *

Buffy walks quickly to the Hyperion, deciding to pass up the cemeteries for now. She walks through the front doors and strides in, looking around for her friend. She doesn't see him, so she gives a quick wave to Fred, behind the counter and jogs up the stairs, intent on finding him.

Buffy walks down the hall to Angel's room and knocks lightly on the door. Angel shouts from within the room, "Come in."

Buffy slowly opens the door and walks inside. She is startled to Angel standing there shirtless, with water droplets dripping down his chest. She clears her throat and looks down, embarrassed.

Angel smiles as he sees Buffy, "Buffy. Hi. What are you doing here?"

Buffy wrings her hands, "Well I just, thought we could…talk."

Angel picks up his towel and starts drying himself off. He gives Buffy a concerned look, "Sure. Is anything wrong?"

Buffy tries to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Angel is standing in front of her half-naked. She sees a dent in the wall behind Angel and stares at it. 'Just focus on the wall. That'll work…'

Angel notices Buffy's distraction, but he just thinks that Buffy is having problems. Buffy clears her throat again, "Giles suggested that I go back to school."

Angel frowns, "And you don't want to?"

Buffy looks down, "I don't know."

Angel looks at her gently, not wanting to push, "What do you mean?"

Buffy sits down on Angel's bed, "I don't know. I mean I guess I'd like to go back to school, but what if it goes like it did back home? Everyone thought I was a freak. The principal thought I was on drugs. I lost all my friends. It was a whole lot of badness."

Angel sits down next to her, "Well they couldn't have been very good friends if they abandoned you just because you changed."

Buffy still looks down, not too sure, "I guess…"

Angel thinks for a moment, trying to help her decide, "Are there any reasons that could convince you to go back?"

Buffy nods, "I'm bored at home. All I do during the day is train, and watch TV and even that loses its fun after a few hours. And I'm lonely. I don't have any friends. Not since I left L.A."

Angel gives her a small smile, "Maybe you should give it a shot."

Buffy thinks for a moment and then nods, confidently, "Why not. It's worth a try. And if I hate it I can always drop out right?"

Angel laughs and shakes his head, "I don't think it's going to be that simple."

Buffy frowns, "Well I'll try it anyway."

Angel smiles, "Good."

Buffy smiles and turns to Angel to thank him, but the second she sees him, she freezes and her smile fades. Their eyes lock and they share a gaze so intense Buffy has to look away. Angel frowns as she breaks eye contact, "What?"

Buffy doesn't answer, and Angel rests a hand on Buffy's shoulder, trying to get her to look at him, "Buffy…"

At the first touch of his hand on her bare skin, Buffy feels an arc of electricity shoot through her. She turns her head to look at Angel, "Yes…?"

Angel locks eyes with Buffy and they gaze at each other silently, unconsciously moving closer and closer until their lips almost touch. They close their eyes and Angel moves to kiss her. Suddenly, Buffy realises what's going on, 'god, what am I doing!'

She jerks away from Angel, jumping off the bed. She looks away from him, anxiously, "No. I'm sorry. I can't do this. I have to go. Giles will be worried."

Angel stares at her, confused and opens his mouth to ask her why, but before he can Buffy is already out the door and halfway down the stairs. That's the trouble with seeing someone with enhanced abilities. She was gone.

* * *

To be continued... 

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Buffy lies on her bed, in tears, so confused and bewildered about everything. She'd never felt this way before about anyway. Definitely not about Jeffrey or Tyler. That had all been so shallow. But this was so different. She didn't know what to do now. She couldn't see Angel again. Next time, she knew, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She wanted to be with Angel, but he probably only saw her as a friend, like a little sister. Besides that, he was a vampire. But that didn't matter. He was her friend. It didn't matter that he was a vampire.

She knew she would have to explain herself to Giles at some point. Giles had been waiting for her when she got home and she had just run past him, saying she just wanted to be alone. He hadn't tried to speak to her since then. He probably decided to give her space and she was grateful for it. She needed her space to try and figure things out.

She had decided she would still go to school, like she told Angel. She would tell Giles tomorrow and maybe they could go get her enrolled together. But for now, all she wanted was to be left alone. She climbs under the covers and, exhausted, falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Buffy walks back into Giles' apartment, with Giles trailing behind. They had just enrolled Buffy in the local high school, Sunnydale High, and she would be starting the day after next. Giles thought it best Buffy start as soon as possible, so she wouldn't miss out on her education. She had insisted it was too late for that considering she had already missed most of the year. Giles had replied she would just have to catch up with a tutor.

The thought had Buffy shaking in her stylish, yet affordable boots. She didn't want to have to spent quality book time with some guy who thought 'fun' was building computers from scratch. Oh well, maybe she could make it all up herself.

Buffy sits down on the couch and stares at the ceiling, thinking about Angel. She wanted so badly to talk to him, but she didn't know what she would say.

Giles notes Buffy's mood and decidedly sits down next to her, "What's wrong?"

Buffy looks at Giles, surprised, "What? What makes you think something's wrong?"

Giles gives Buffy a look, "You've been in a mood since you got home last night. What happened? Where did you go?"

Buffy looks down, "I went to see Angel."

Giles frowns, feeling very protective of his Slayer, "Did he say something to upset you? Did he hurt you?"

Buffy shakes her head vehemently, "No. He didn't do anything. It was me."

Giles frowns, confused, "You? What could you possibly do?"

Buffy isn't sure if she should talk about it with Giles, but she wants to talk to someone so she decides to open up, "He tried to kiss me."

Giles frowns, not sure how he feels about that, "And you didn't want to?"

Buffy frowns, not all that sure, "I don't know. I have all these weird fuzzy feelings, but…I'm scared."

Giles' face softens, "Is he a good man?"

Buffy nods, "He helped me when I first got here. He's the one who convinced me to come back to you. He's been my only other friend in town."

Giles nods, satisfied, "So what are you scared of?"

Buffy frowns, "What if he changes his mind? What if I'm not good enough? It could never work."

Giles frowns, not understanding why, "Why wouldn't it? He sounds like a good person."

Buffy looks down, scared of how he will react, "That's just it. He's not."

Giles in confused, "Come again?"

Buffy looks Giles straight in the eye, praying that he'll understand, "Angel is…he's a vampire."

Giles coughs in shock, "What?"

Buffy bites her lip and quickly explains, "He's a vampire. But he has a soul, so now he makes amends for his past by helping people. Remember that supernatural detective agency I told you about? That's how he helps people."

Giles isn't happy that the one friend Buffy has is a vampire, but he can see she truly cares about him. He trusted her judgment. After a moment he nods, "All right."

Buffy smiles, relieved that Giles understands, "Thank you."

Giles smiles back, "That's all right. Speak to him. Tell him how you feel. If he's the man you say he is, he'll understand."

Buffy doesn't say anything first. Then without warning, she throws her arms around him in a tight hug. Then as soon as she hugs him, she lets go and stands. She smiles, "Thank you." Buffy runs up to her room, leaving Giles staring after her in surprise. He smiles and shakes his head. Yes things would definitely work out.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

At sunset Buffy leaves Giles's apartment, pulling on her leather jacket. She slowly walks to the Hyperion, mentally practicing what she would say to Angel. She quietly groans 'I'm screwed'.

She finally reaches the gates of the Hyperion. She stares up at the impressive building and takes a deep breath, before walking through the gates. She pushes the doors open, quietly, and walks into the building. She sees Spike standing by the counter, smoking. He lifts a hand in greeting, and Buffy nods. She looks around, not seeing Angel. She sighs and looks at Spike, "Where is he?"

Spike doesn't say a word, just points in the direction of the office. Buffy sighs again, nervously, "Thanks." She walks to the office door and knocks lightly. Soon she hears his voice, "Come in."

Buffy opens the office door and slowly slips inside. Angel turns to face her and drops the book he is holding in surprise, "Buffy."

Buffy bites her lip, "Um, hi. I hope you don't mind, but I needed to talk to you."

Angel waves her over to a chair in front of his desk, "Of course I don't mind. You know I don't."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. I'd rather stand." She begins pacing, "I wanted to explain about the other day."

Angel interrupts, "You don't have to."

Buffy gives Angel a look, "I want to."

Angel nods, "Okay." He doesn't speak, giving Buffy space to say what she needed to say.

Buffy begins pacing again, trying to decide how to start, "Okay, here's the thing. I've never been in a serious relationship before. Before here, I had boyfriends but it was so shallow. Like 'I'm popular, you're popular, let's get together'. There was no chemistry and it was just, blah. But I just met you and now I have all these crazy weird feelings for you. It feels like I've known you all my life and I don't mean to be scary but it feels like we're meant to be together. I've never felt like this before and…it scares me." She looks at Angel trying to gauge his reaction. To her surprise, he is no longer in his office chair, but is standing right in front of her.

He smiles at her, "Buffy. I know it's scary, but…I feel the same way."

Buffy stares up at Angel, dazed, "You do?"

Angel nods with a smile and he whispers, "I do."

Buffy doesn't say anything, just gazes back at him. Angel cups her cheek and slowly moves in and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. Buffy looks at him in surprise, but then pulls him closer and kisses him back. Angel passionately returns her kiss, and there are no more words.

A couple of hours later, Buffy is sprawled across Angel's chest on his bed. Angel fingers Buffy's hair, while she fiddles with his fingers on his other hand. Buffy smiles, thinking back over the last couple of hours. They had started kissing, and kissing had led to making out. They had retreated to Angel's bedroom for privacy, and so far everyone had taken the hint.

Buffy suddenly realises she's been over at Angel's for a long time and she checks the clock. She groans when she sees the time. She rolls off Angel and pouts, "I've got to go. Giles insists I be home early tonight. School night and all."

Angel looks up at that, "You're starting tomorrow?"

Buffy nods, "Giles thought I should start as soon as possible to catch up on the stuff I've missed. I'll probably have to get a tutor." She makes a face at that.

Angel smiles and thinks about how cute she looks, "You don't have to. If you need help with history, you could always come to me. After all, I've been there."

Buffy smiles, thinking about the possibilities, "That's true. I never thought of that." She points to the door, "Well I should go, before Giles starts to wig."

Angel gets up and gives her one last kiss, "Good luck tomorrow. Goodnight."

Buffy kisses him back, "Thanks. Night."

Angel smiles at her and walks her downstairs to the entrance, where Spike is still stood, only now with a bottle of Jack Daniels. He gives her a final kiss before Buffy leaves the hotel for Giles's apartment.

Spike watches the events with an eyebrow raised. He gives Angel a look. Angel turns around with a goofy smile on his face and notices Spike staring at him, "What are you staring at?"

Spike smiles evilly at Angel, "Shagging the clients, Peaches? Tut tut."

Angel glares at Spike, "There was no shagging. Buffy and I have only just gotten together. Nothing will happen unless she wants it to."

Spike shakes his head, "You've got it bad. You're a smitten kitten."

Angel glares at Spike, then he realises what Spike just called him and he gives Spike a look, "'Smitten kitten'? Are you drunk?"

Spike laughs for a moment, then suddenly stops, "Little bit."

Angel rolls his eyes and goes back into his office, mumbling to himself, "Give me strength."

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Giles pulls up 4 blocks from the school in his beat up old Citroen. On seeing the car, Buffy had refused to let him drop her off at school, but Giles had wanted to drive her on her first day, so they had managed to come to a compromise.

Giles smiles at Buffy as she picks up her bag, "Have a good day."

Buffy smiles back at Giles, in the best mood she has been in for a very long time. She and Angel were together, she was starting school, she had a proper home and a brand new father figure. All was right with the world, "Thanks. You don't need to pick me up after school remember?"

Giles gives her a look, "Honestly Buffy. There is nothing wrong with this car."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "No comment. Bye!" She climbs out of the car and slams the door, causing Giles to wince, "Sorry. But I meant that whole thing. Who knows? Maybe I'll get offered a lift home." Giles rolls his eyes and Buffy gives him a little wave before walking off towards the school.

Buffy was dressed to impress today. Instead of wearing one of her favourite pairs of leather trousers, she decided to be less scary and more normal. She had picked out a pair of fashionably faded blue jeans, a pink halter top, and a pair of matching pink sandals. So she had a thing for heels? What was wrong with that?

She finally gets to the high school, and she looks the building over. Hemery was bigger, but then again, it was mainly rich kids so it would be. She was at a nice normal Southern Californian high school. Hopefully, she would make a better impression at this school. Somehow she doubted it.

Buffy walks up the steps, intending on finding the office. She feels the stares of the other kids. Staring at the new girl. Their stares made Buffy feel uneasy. Like they knew something. Maybe they do know something. Maybe someone had spread rumours about her already. That was not the start she needed. She was probably being paranoid. They were probably just curious.

Halfway up the steps Buffy hears a crash, startling her. She turns her head slightly and sees a boy in a helmet, sprawled across the steps, having just crashed his skateboard into the railings. She rolls her eyes and carries on up the steps.

She goes into the building and looks around for the office. She keeps going straight, not wanting to ask someone. They were too busy staring at her anyway. She keeps walking until she finally finds the office. Time to speak to the principal. She takes a deep breath and walks in.

* * *

Buffy walks out of Principal Snyder's office and breathes a sigh of relief. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay in the same room as the rat boy and not attack him. He probably would've liked that. It would have proved his theory right. Buffy had only been there 10 minutes and he already hated her. No doubt he had already read her entire file, criminal record and all.

She would have to watch her step around him, unless she wanted to get expelled. Well she'd see how things go. She looks down at her schedule, trying to figure out where to go first. English Literature. She makes a face, "Great."

Well she has no idea where to go, so now she would definitely have to ask someone. She picks a random person, "Excuse me. Can you tell me where this room is?"

The girl smiles at her, "Oh, you're the new girl, aren't you?"

Buffy decides she doesn't like this girl, "Uh yeah. I'm Buffy. Just moved here."

The girl smiles widely, "Hi Buffy! I'm Harmony. I'm the girl to know if you want to be popular around here."

Buffy frowns, "I think I'll pass." She walks off, leaving Harmony stunned.

She is immediately approached from behind by the same boy who fell off the skateboard, laughing, "That was great! You sure told her!"

Buffy whirls round to face him, defensively. The boy backs up, holding up his hands "Whoa, just me. Not gonna hurt you."

Buffy drops her guard and gives him a look, "Like you could."

The guy frowns, "Well, yeah you could probably beat me, but hey!" The guys holds out his hand, "Xander. Is me. Hi."

Buffy looks at Xander oddly but shakes his hand, "Buffy."

Xander throws an arm over Buffy's shoulders, "So, Buffy, where you from?"

Buffy shrugs Xander's arm off, "L.A."

Xander grins, "Ah the city of lights!"

Buffy gives Xander a strange look, "Actually that's meant to be city of angels, but I have yet to meet one. There anyway." She smiles to herself.

Xander nods, "So what brings you to our little one-starbucks town?"

Buffy frowns, thinking this is none of his business, "Me. I bring me here."

Xander looks at her strangely, "Okay…so what do you have now?"

Buffy frowns, "English Lit."

Xander nods, "Well that…is over in that room over there."

Buffy looks at the room and gives him a little smile, "Thanks." She walks off to the room.

Xander watches her walk away and shouts after her, "Okay! So I guess I'll see you later! Bye!" Then he mumbles to himself, "What a girl."

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Buffy is sat in study hall, bored to tears. She has spent most of the last half hour going over notes from her classes but she didn't understand any of it. Okay that was an exaggeration. She understood some of it, but most of it was a blank. It was her own fault for dropping out. She didn't have to but it seemed right at the time…

She was bored. She still hadn't met many people. Most of the students were content to just stare at her. Xander was the only friend she seemed to have, and he was pretty, well…insane. Well it was still early.

She picks up her notebook again and starts flipping through the notes again. She wrinkles her nose, still not getting it. Well at least she could always get Angel to help her…She smiles at that.

Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by a redheaded girl speaking to her. Buffy snaps out of her daze and looks at the girl, "Um, hi. You're Buffy Summers, right?"

Buffy nods and just looks at the girl, wondering what she wants. The girl looks down, shyly, "I'm Willow. We have biology together. Dr. Gregory thought you might need some help so he asked me to tutor you. Um, if you want me to, that is."

Buffy smiles, finding her shyness endearing, "That sounds good. The math has me stumped."

Willow smiles back, "Well maybe I could help later."

Buffy nods, "Sure. Drop by my house later. I live with my…uncle." She remembers the back story she and Giles made up, and she jots down the address for Willow, then handing it to her.

Willow takes the address with a smile, "I'll see you later."

Buffy smiles and goes back to her notes, "Now let's see…" she makes a face at the page and turns the book over trying to make sense of it. She groans and drops her head on the table with a bang, 'this is gonna be a long year…'

* * *

Buffy picks up her lunch tray and looks around the cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit. Since she didn't know anyone…that could be difficult.

Buffy sees Harmony sitting at a table with several jocks and some girls. Definitely the popular table, she decided. Harmony notices Buffy and gives her a dirty look. Buffy rolls her eyes. Having the scorn of the popular crowd was nothing new. Of course she used to be part of said popular crowd…but that was a long time ago.

Buffy looks around again and she sees Willow waving at her, "Buffy! Over here!" Buffy smiles at Willow and walks over to her, not oblivious to the looks she's getting from the popular table. She walks over to Willow and realises she isn't alone. Also with her at the table is Xander, "Hey Buffy! Here you are, having lunch with us."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Hi Xander."

Willow looks between Buffy and Xander, "You guys know each other?"

Buffy gives Willow a look, "We've met."

Xander laughs, "Yeah. After she gave Harmony the brush-off."

Willow stares at Buffy in disbelief. Buffy shrugs, "It's no big deal."

Suddenly, the cafeteria starts to go quiet. Buffy frowns and feels everyone's gazes on her. She is uncomfortable and speeds up eating, anxious to leave the room. Xander looks around the room, noticing the staring, "What is everyone looking at?"

Buffy shrugs, nervously, "I don't know." She quickly eats what's left of her lunch and quickly stands, "Listen. It was nice talking to you guys. But I gotta go. I'll see you later, Willow." With that, Buffy quickly leaves the cafeteria, with Xander and Willow staring after her strangely.

Xander takes a bite of his lunch, "Well that was weird."

Willow nods, frowning, feeling that something is wrong, but she decides to give Buffy some space. Her thoughts are interrupted by the annoying voice of Harmony, "Wow. Looks like there's been a new addition to the nerd table."

Xander glares at Harmony, "Oh look. It's Harmony. Aren't you just a breath of vile air."

Harmony glares back at Xander, "Shut up Harris. This is low even for you nerds. Hanging out with _her_." She makes a face as if she ate something distasteful.

Willow frowns, confused, "Hanging out with who? Buffy?"

Harmony rolls her eyes, "Duh! Who do you think I meant? Of course, Buffy."

Xander looks at Harmony as if he is talking to a child, "And just how is that low?"

Harmony rolls her eyes again, "Haven't you heard? It's, like, all over school! Buffy got kicked out of her last school."

Willow frowns, "That's not so bad."

Harmony sighs in annoyance, "Don't you know why? She burned down the school! She was in this violent street gang. Then she killed some people, she even tried to kill her own dad! They had to send her to a mental hospital or something. Wow, you sure have great taste in friends."

Xander frowns at Harmony, not believing it, "And just how do you know all this, 'Harmonica'?"

Harmony glares at him, "Taylor's mom works in the office. She totally saw her file."

Willow frowns, "I don't believe you."

Harmony shrugs, "Well, why don't you ask her? Good luck. I hear she's still wanted for murder." Harmony laughs and walks away from the table, back to her own.

Willow and Xander give each other a look, "That can't be true, can it Xander?"

Xander shrugs, "I dunno. When I first met her, she looked ready to attack me. Well you can ask her later, right? You've got a study date."

Willow nods, "Yeah. I'll ask her tonight."

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for the feedback!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Buffy is at home, going over her history, at Giles's insistence. She sighs, bored. She wanted to go patrol and then go to Angel's for some help, but no. Giles was forcing her to stay in and study until Willow got there, so she could study some more. Buffy rolls her eyes sarcastically, 'fun'.

Soon there is a knock on the door. Giles walks out of the kitchen and answers the door. She hears him greeting Willow and soon Willow walks over to the table where she is sat. Buffy smiles at Willow, but Willow smiles at her nervously.

Buffy frowns, confused at why Willow looks so weird. Then she figures it out. Rumours. Great. She sighs, "What did you hear?"

Willow is surprised that she figured out something was wrong and looks down, "I heard a few rumours. Um, they said that you were in some kind of violent street gang; that you burned down your last high school; you tried to kill your dad, you killed some people, and that you were sent to a mental institution."

Buffy winces as Willow names everything. Pretty accurate. Damn. She thinks, "Um, I didn't burn down the high school."

Willow is sort of relieved, "You didn't?"

Buffy winces again, "I only burned down the gym."

Willow is shocked, "What about the rest of that stuff?"

Buffy looks down, "Um, it's all pretty much true. But you have to understand, there were some extenuating circumstances…"

Willow is quiet for a moment, "What happened?"

Buffy looks around, not really wanting to talk about this with someone she just met, "Stuff happened to me. Bad stuff. I don't really wanna talk about it."

Willow nods, and steps away from Buffy towards the door, "Um, thanks for telling me, but I really should be going. I have lots of homework to do."

Buffy looks down, hurt, but nods, "Oh…um, okay. Sure."

Willow backs away towards to door, "Bye."

Buffy doesn't answer and Willow leaves, closing the door behind her. Giles walks into the room behind her, having heard everything, "Are you all right, Buffy?"

Buffy looks down at her hands, "I screwed up, Giles." Tears trickle from her eyes and she wraps her arms around herself, seeking comfort.

Giles leads Buffy over to the couch and sits down next to her, "Buffy, I don't know exactly what's wrong, but I'm here for you. Not just as your watcher, but as your friend."

Buffy looks up at Giles and gives him a teary smile, "Thank you." Buffy is silent for a moment, and she finally decides. Now is the time to tell him. No better time, than now.

Buffy clears her throat, "Giles. There's some stuff I need to tell you about my past. It's not pretty, but it's important."

Giles nods, concerned, "Of course. You can talk to me about anything. What is it?"

Buffy shakes her head to clear it and starts her story, "It all started when I was 12 years old…"

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback. You guys rock.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Buffy sits in the quad, alone. She hadn't heard a thing from Willow since last night, and Xander hadn't stopped to talk when he saw her. In fact, now the entire school seemed to stare at her whenever she was around. Probably not an unreasonable assumption that everyone knew about her past. That would do wonders for her popularity. Nothing brings the friends in like the fact that you're in a street gang. She rolls her eyes sarcastically. It was times like this she wished she was still in L.A. But she couldn't go back. Not yet anyway. She would just have to stick it out here in Sunnydale. It's not all bad, though. At least she still had Angel and his friends and Giles. They were a great help.

Giles had listened to her story last night, and she was grateful. By the time she had finished she was in tears, and Giles had willing been there for her to lend a shoulder to cry on. He had graciously threatened to hunt her father down and kill him, but she had turned it down, although sometimes she wished she didn't.

Suddenly the bell rings for class and Buffy slowly gets up with a sigh, not looking forward to this. She walks back into the high school, amongst the whispers and stares and goes to her next class. It was gonna be a long day…

* * *

After school, Willow walks out an hour later, having stayed behind for some extra-credit work. She puts one of her books into her fuzzy teddy bear backpack and walks down the steps. Everything is very quiet, except for one lonely car.

The car is a dark metallic blue, and it looks very expensive. Suddenly, a man gets out of the car and walks over to her. He is tall with dirty blonde hair and he looks like he is in his late forties. He smiles charmingly at Willow, "Hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for someone who goes here and I was hoping you would be able to help me."

Willow shrugs, "Sure. What do they look like?"

The man smiles, "I'm looking for my daughter. She's about this high, gold blonde hair, and green eyes. Here's a picture." The man takes a picture out of his wallet and hands it to Willow. Willow takes it and she instantly recognises the girl. It's Buffy.

Willow nods, "Sure, I know her. You're her dad? I heard she tried to kill you."

The man smiles, "My daughter is very troubled. That's why I've been looking for her. She needs professional help, but she ran away from home. As soon as I find her, I'm going to take her back home where she can be looked after."

Willow nods, agreeing that Buffy needs some sort of help, and who better to help her than her own father. She takes out her notebook and takes out the address Buffy her. She hands it over to the man. He takes it, and gives Willow a grateful smile, "Thank you very much. Now maybe things can get back to normal."

Willow nods with a smile. She hoped so, "Good luck. She needs it."

The man nods, smiling, "That she does, young lady. That she does." He smiles again and walks back to his car, getting in, and driving away.

Willow watches him leave, smiling, and goes back on her way home, thinking what a nice man he was. Buffy really did need help, running away from a dad like that.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Buffy is lying across the counter at the Hyperion, doing some reading for biology class the next day. Sometimes it felt like she never did anything but study. It was getting on her nerves. Wesley walks into the room and he sees Buffy on the counter. He gives her an exasperated look, but Buffy just looks up at him with an innocent smile, pretending not to notice. Wesley sighs in annoyance and walks on.

It was a pretty boring day. School was awful as usual, but now she was safe at Angel Investigations with her friends. Angel was busy talking to a somewhat hysterical client and, from the sound of things, it looked like it could take a while. Buffy didn't see them, but she heard them. And that was saying something considering she was upstairs when they first came in. She shakes her head to herself. Poor Angel.

She was bored. Everyone else was on assignment, except for Cordy who refused to come in to work with a splitting headache. Suddenly, Angel's office door flies open and Angel walks out quickly, obviously glad for a reprieve. His gaze lands on her and he immediately walks over to her and takes her hand, "Buffy. How would you like to work on a case?"

Buffy is surprised. She had always wanted to help out round here, but nobody had ever let her. They were all way too protective. Even though she was the Slayer. She quickly sits up and slides off the counter, "Sure! What do I have to do?"

Angel gestures back to his office, "I have a client in there and, well, she wants to speak with a woman. It doesn't sound too bad from what I got, but she won't tell me any more. Please?" He gives her a desperate look.

Buffy grins, "Sure." She walks over to the office and opens the door, then going inside, as Angel hangs back, waiting for a result.

* * *

Later, Buffy walks out, followed by the client, who is much calmer now. Buffy smiles reassuringly at the client, "Don't worry about it, Mrs. James. We'll take care of everything."

The client gives Buffy a small smile of thanks, "Thank you, Buffy. You've been wonderful."

Buffy smiles back, "It's no problem."

The client smiles again and leaves the hotel.

Angel has been watching the exchange, and he looks at Buffy proudly, "What was the problem?"

Buffy turns to Angel, recounting their conversation, "She's being stalked by her ex-husband."

Angel frowns, "Is that all? Nothing dangerous?"

Buffy gives him a look, "Her ex-husband with a brand new sun allergy and in need of dental care."

Angel gets it now, "Her ex-husband is a vampire?"

Buffy nods, "Yep. Can I take this one?"

Angel thinks for a moment and then nods, "Why not. Don't forget to report in."

Buffy shouts back, on her way out, "Will do!"

* * *

Hours later, Buffy walks back into the Hyperion, having taken care of her first case. She smiles proudly and walks over to the counter where Angel, Wesley and Spike are stood, "Hey guys!"

Angel turns to her with a smile, "Hey. Did you take care of it?"

Buffy nods, "Done and dusted."

Angel smiles proudly and Spike looks between the two of them, "What? Taken care of what?"

Angel smiles, "Buffy just handled her first case." He gives her a congratulatory kiss.

Wesley stares at them in surprise, "What? You let Buffy take a case? Alone?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Hello? Slayer here?"

Wesley is quiet for a moment but then nods, "Ah, yes. Right. I forgot."

Buffy, Angel and Spike roll their eyes. Buffy turns to Angel, "Anyway I should be going. I just stopped by to check in. Night."

Angel smiles and gives her a goodnight kiss, "Night."

Spike waves as she leaves and Wesley watches her go. As soon as she's gone Wesley turns to Angel, "I still can't believe you let her work on a case alone."

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for the feedback!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Again, dark chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The next afternoon, Buffy is at home doing some studying, again trying to figure things out, while Giles is out getting dinner. She had gotten a bit of help in the form of Angel and Giles, but she had to do most of it alone. She rolls her eyes, 'figures'.

She hears a sound outside. She looks up with a frown, "Giles? Is that you?"

There is no answer. Buffy frowns, but decides she's just being paranoid and goes back to her work. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Buffy frowns again, wondering who it could be. Maybe it's Angel. Probably not, since it's still day time. She rolls her eyes and gets up to answer the door. She opens the door, not paying attention. She looks up at the visitor and freezes in horror. It's her dad. She immediately slams the door in his face and leans against it, terrified, "Oh god, oh god. How did he find me?"

Hank starts hammering on the door, "Buffy! Open this door, you little whore!"

Buffy breathes heavily, absolutely terrified. Hank stops hammering on the door and Buffy holds her breath, hoping that he's gone. But then she remembers the back door. She gasps and runs to the back door to lock it before he can get in.

She gets to the door, but screeches to a halt at the sight of Hank in the apartment, glaring furiously at her, "I told you to open the door."

Buffy backs up, "How did you find me?"

Hank smiles menacingly, "Did you forget I run a law firm with some of the best resources in the country? You never were that bright, were you?"

Buffy backs up and hits the table, blocking her way, "What do you want from me!"

Hank advances on her, "I am going to take you back to L.A. where you will stay. No more school, no more fancy clothes. Just you and me, or if you misbehave or try to run away again, I can just send you back to that clinic. Wouldn't you like that?"

Buffy screams out in horror, "NO!" She lashes out and punches Hank hard in the face, sending him down across the floor. She moves past him, heading for the front door, but he roughly grabs her ankle and she falls to the ground, hitting her head on the edge of the table.

Her head throbs painfully, but she ignores it, desperate to get away. With her free leg she kicks him twice in the head, forcing him to let go as he yells in pain. Buffy scrambles to her feet and sprints for the door. She yanks it open and runs as fast as she can to the only person she knows who can help her.

She runs and runs, desperately, terror spurring her on. She can hear her dad in hot pursuit, and she is terrified that he will catch her, Slayer speed or not. She passes people in the streets, but they all just watch her strangely, not caring. Probably knew all the rumours too. Oh god, what was she going to do?

Buffy reaches the edge of town, her father still in pursuit, and she sees the hotel in the distance. Her sanctuary. She puts on a final burst of speed near panic, and charges through the doors of the hotel. Everyone is there, and they all look at her funnily. Buffy runs to Angel and jumps into his arms, hysterical, "ANGEL! Please, you have to help me! Don't let him take me! PLEASE!" She bursts into tears.

Everyone is confused at what Buffy is talking about, especially Angel, "Buffy? What…"

Angel is interrupted by the front door slamming open, the glass smashing to the floor, making Buffy scream. Hank storms inside, "Where is the little bitch!" He sees Buffy cowering in Angel's arms, "Give her to me! She's my daughter! This has nothing to do with you!"

Buffy tightens her grip on Angel, not wanting to go. Angel and the others realise who this man is. Angel glares and wraps his arms around Buffy, protectively, "You aren't taking her."

Hank glares at Angel, "This has nothing to do with you. This is a family thing."

Angel glares at him, "And you're her family? What kind of father beats up his only child?"

Hank advances on them, menacingly, "You'll regret you ever said that."

Spike steps in his path, "No he won't."

Hank sneers at them, "Oh, now Billy Idol's getting into the act."

Spike glares but keeps his cool. Cordelia stands next to Spike, "We all are. You heard us. You're not taking Buffy."

Fred, Wesley and Lorne join Cordy and Spike and they nod, standing firm.

Hank stares at them, knowing he is outnumbered and could never fight all of them off. He stares Buffy straight in the eye, "This isn't over, slut. This is only the beginning."

Buffy looks away and hides her face against Angel's chest. Hank backs out of the Hyperion and slowly turns and walks out.

Cordy lets out a breath, she wasn't aware she was holding, "That was Hank Summers? All round good guy?"

Wesley takes off his glasses, "Apparently not such a good guy after all."

Spike gives Wesley a sarcastic look, "What was your first clue?"

Wesley glares at Spike, which then triggers bickering.

Angel tunes them out and lifts Buffy's chin to look at him, "Are you okay?"

Buffy sniffs and wipes away a couple of stray tears, "Uh huh. It's just…I didn't think he'd find me here. I mean I could've gone further away, but…you know?" Angel nods, understanding.

Suddenly everyone goes quiet, remembering what Hank said. Buffy frowns, "He's not gonna give up. He's gonna keep coming for me. He could be anywhere! What if he's still out there…watching me?"

Angel wraps an arm around Buffy, comfortingly, "Buffy. Don't worry. You've always got us. One of us will be with you everywhere you go. So you'll never be alone. Cordelia can stay with you tomorrow, and Spike will look after you tomorrow night. I'll stay with you tonight. Okay?"

Buffy nods, "Okay." She gives them all a small smile, "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys."

The gang all smile at Buffy, glad to do it. They had all grown rather attached to the young Slayer. Angel smiles again, "Come on. I'll take you home."

Buffy bites her lip, "Um, actually, Angel…Could I spend the night with you?"

Angel smiles and nods, "Sure. Come on. I'll take you upstairs."

Angel leads Buffy upstairs and Angel gets Buffy one of his shirts to wear to bed. Buffy changes into the oversized shirt, fitting her more like a dress, and sits on her bed. She looks around the room anxiously, not wanting to be alone.

She stands up and leaves the room. She walks down the hallway to Angel's room and knocks on the door. Soon, Angel opens the door only dressed in his black boxers, and to his surprise sees Buffy standing there, "Buffy. Are you okay?"

Buffy looks down nervously, and slightly embarrassed, "I'm fine. I…just don't want to be alone."

Angel smiles understandingly and ushers Buffy into the room. Buffy walks inside gratefully, and tries to look anywhere but at Angel and his lack of clothing. Angel gestures for Buffy to lie down and she does so with a gracious smile. Angel lies down next to her, and she shuffles closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Angel smiles, "Better?"

Buffy nods, "Mmm hmm."

Angel smiles again, "Good." He rolls over, leaving Buffy back on the bed and leans in to give her a kiss. Buffy returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Angel moves on top of Buffy, pressing his body against hers. Buffy moans and starts to unbutton her shirt.

Angel breaks the kiss and takes Buffy's hands, halting them, "Buffy. Maybe we shouldn't."

Buffy shakes her head, wanting the closeness, "Shh…just kiss me."

Angel stares at her for a moment, and then, seeing she was sure, kisses her again, helping her remove her shirt, and his boxers.

That night was without words, only movement and gentle whispers, as Buffy and Angel showed each other just how much they loved the other.

* * *

To be continued... 

A/N: I think I should add that Wesley is not, and never has been, a watcher. He was just a 'rogue demon hunter' lol.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

The next morning, Buffy rolls over with a moan, not wanting to wake up. The sheet slips down and Buffy shivers at the draught. She opens her eyes and realises she isn't wearing any clothes. She sits up quickly and looks around the room, trying to figure out where she is. Then she remembers last night. She smiles happily, and an arm slowly slips around her waist. Angel sits up behind her, holding her to his chest, "Something wrong?"

Buffy smiles and leans back against him, "No. Everything's perfect."

Angel smiles and kisses the back of her shoulder. He lies back, gently pulling her down with him. Buffy lies with her head on Angel's chest. She frowns slightly, "Angel? Was I…okay?"

Angel frowns, "Buffy…you were amazing. Why?"

Buffy buries her face in Angel's chest, "Well…in case you didn't figure it out, last night was, kinda my first time."

Angel is surprised, "Oh. I'm so sorry. I should have gone slower…"

Buffy smiles, "No. It was good. It was very good." Buffy leans up and kisses him, "Mmm…I should go. Giles will be worried."

Angel doesn't want her to go, but he knows that she has to go back home, "Okay. Don't forget, Cordy will go with you today. And Spike will be with you tonight."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks. I can come back again, right?"

Angel gives Buffy a look, "Of course. You're always welcome here."

Buffy smiles again and leisurely gets out of bed and gets dressed. When she is dressed she turns to the now dressed Angel. She makes a face, not wanting to leave but she knows that Giles would kill her if she didn't come home soon. Angel approaches her and takes her hand, then leading her downstairs. Only Fred and Wesley are there. Buffy gives them each a smile.

Fred waves at Buffy, trying to be supportive, "Hey Buffy."

Wesley also smiles, "Good morning, Buffy."

Buffy looks at them funnily, "You guys. I know that my dad is an insane psychopath but that doesn't mean that you have to treat me differently."

Fred is embarrassed, "Sorry. We just wanted to be supportive."

Buffy smiles and shakes her head, in a good mood from last night, "I know. And thanks. But I'd just like to move on."

Wesley frowns, "That's not going to be very easy, Buffy. Considering your father is right here in town, and that he promised to come after you again."

Fred and Angel give Wesley an annoyed look. Buffy gives Wesley a look, "Wow. You really don't believe in pretence do you?"

Wesley opens his mouth to speak but before he can, Angel interrupts, "Where's Cordy?"

At that very second, Cordy runs out of the office, out of breath clutching her handbag, "I'm here! Sorry. Overslept."

Buffy mumbles under her breath, amused, "I'm saved."

Angel hears her and stifles a laugh, and gives Buffy a mock stern look. Buffy ignores it and claps her hands together, "So we going?"

Cordy nods, "I'm ready."

Buffy nods, "Cool." And she leaves the hotel, Cordy in tow.

Angel shouts after her, "Don't forget to call when you get there. Just to be safe."

Buffy and Cordy give each other a look and leave together for Giles' apartment.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I couldn't take Angel's soul away. It just seemed too cruel at the time. But as soon as I finish, I'll start on an alternate path.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Later that evening, Buffy is at home with Giles and Spike. Buffy is trying to read a chapter in her history textbook, and Giles keeps looking at Spike strangely, which annoys Spike and encourages him to stare back.

Suddenly, Buffy slams her textbook shut, having had enough of studying. She'd been dying to see Angel all day, and she deserved a break. Especially after everything. Spike and Giles jump at the sudden noise, and stare at Buffy. Buffy looks to Giles, "I'm going to Angel's." Then she looks at Spike, "Come on, Mr. Bodyguard."

Spike rolls his eyes and follows her out the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your little pink panties in a bunch."

Buffy gives Spike a grossed out look, and he just shrugs. Together they walk the usual route to the Hyperion, and all is quiet until they get downtown.

An annoyingly familiar voice suddenly shrieks, "Oh my god! I can't believe a hottie like you would hang out with trash like that!" Harmony approaches Buffy and Spike, obviously having a thing for Spike. She bumps Buffy aside, "You could do so much better than _her_. How bout we go to the Bronze together sometime?"

Buffy rolls her eyes and decides to walk ahead and let Spike catch up. She just didn't have the patience tonight. She carries on down the street, getting pretty far, and still no sign of Spike. Oh well, Harmony seemed like the chatty type.

Buffy is completely alone now. Everyone has gone inside for the night and all is quiet. Normally Buffy enjoyed it, but something was off tonight. She speeds up, anxiously, thinking that maybe she should have waited for Spike. Where was he anyway? Suddenly a dark figure walks out of the shadows ahead. Buffy has a very bad feeling. The figure walks into the light of a lamppost. It's Hank. Buffy immediately backs away, terrified. She looks around for Spike. Where was he! So much for the bodyguard theory. Oh god, now what? She had to get away.

Hank sneers at her, "I told you I wouldn't give up."

Buffy starts to hyperventilate. Oh god, oh god. She looks around. She recognises the area. Only one person she knows lives around here. But she hates her, she wouldn't help. She looks at Hank again, advancing on her, and she knows she has to take the chance. She turns around and flees down the street. She looks at the houses desperately. She turns the corner and finds the house she's looking for. She runs up the porch and hammers on the door as loud as she can, "Hello! Someone please! Open the door! Please!" She sees a figure at the window and waves up at them, "Please! Open the door! Help me! HELP!" Buffy looks behind her and sees Hank turn the corner.

The window opens, and Willow sticks her head out, confused, "Buffy? What are you doing here?"

Buffy looks at Willow, desperate, "Willow! Please! You have to let me in!"

Willow shakes her head, "Buffy. Just go home."

Buffy hits the door again, "PLEASE! You don't understand!"

Willow doesn't move from the window, and she sees Hank coming, "Buffy, look. There's your dad. Just go home with him. He can help you."

Buffy stares at her in horror, "What! Wait, how did you know…!" Suddenly Hank grabs Buffy by the hair, "You stupid bitch! Did you think you could escape me!"

Buffy cries out in pain and struggles and tries to loosen his grip on her hair. Hank pushes her roughly forwards, beating her head on the door. Buffy screams and kicks him in the shin. He yells in pain, but doesn't let go.

Willow sees everything from upstairs, and she stares in horror, "Buffy!" She runs downstairs and opens the door. Buffy kicks Hank again, and this time he lets go. Buffy makes a run for the door and Willow drags her inside, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Buffy collapses to the floor, breathing heavily. Her head hurts, but she is distracted by Hank trying to beat down the door. Buffy pants for breath, terrified. Willow looks Buffy over, trying to see if she's hurt. She looks at her head and sees a sizeable gash on her forehead where Hank pushed her, "My god! Buffy, you're bleeding!" She runs for a cloth and presses it against Buffy's forehead, "Hold this there. I'm going to call the police."

Buffy holds the cloth but shakes her head, desolate, "They won't do anything. They all think I'm crazy."

Willow stares at Buffy, "Buffy! Your dad is beating the door down, trying to kill you! I think they'll believe it!"

Buffy shakes her head, "He'll make up some story, make a lawsuit…" she shakes her head to herself and drops her head in defeat.

Willow just gives Buffy a look and runs for the phone. She dials 911 and calls for the police. She runs back to Buffy, "They'll be here soon."

Buffy shakes her head and mumbles, "It's no use…"

Suddenly the hammering stops. Willow looks up and cautiously walks to the window. She doesn't see anything, and turns back to Buffy, "I think he's gone."

Without warning, a gun shot rings out. Buffy jumps to her feet, "Oh my god!"

Hank's voice can be heard outside, "Did you hear that, Buffy! I've got a gun! And I'll use it if you don't come out right now!"

Buffy runs to the stairs, terrified, and clings to the banister, "Oh god, no! I'm so sorry, Willow."

Willow runs to Buffy and they cling on to each other in fear. Another shot rings out, "Last chance!" Buffy and Willow don't move, too afraid.

Hank's furious voice shouts one more time, "That's it!" He shoots again, but this shot narrowly misses the girls by the stairs. They scream, praying the police would arrive quickly.

Another shot rings from outside, but then all is silent. Buffy opens her eyes and looks up. There is nothing from outside. She let's go of Willow and stands up. In the distance she can hear sirens speedily approaching the house. She goes to the window but she doesn't see anything.

She frowns and cautiously opens the door. She sees something on the grass. She frowns and walks out onto the porch. She walks closer to the thing on the ground and looks closer. She gasps at the sight. It's Hank. Dead. A hand flies to her mouth and she just stares in shock.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice appears from the shadows, "It was an accident."

Buffy whirls around to face the person. Her eyes go wide in recognition, "Gunn! Oh my god, what are you doing here!"

Gunn looks down at Hank's body, "I heard Hank was coming after you so I followed him here. Didn't manage to find him until now. Saw him with the gun about trying to shoot you and I fought him for the gun. Went off and, well, you know the rest."

Buffy looks down and nods, unable to believe that Hank was dead. She was finally free, but probably in very big trouble. The sirens get closer and soon, a police car screeches in front of the house. Buffy winces at the situation 'Uh oh'.

A policeman jumps out of the car and rushes over to the body, "Is everyone all right? What happened?"

Buffy gestures to the body, "My dad…tried to attack me. I ran here to Willow's house and she called the police. My friend, Gunn, tried to stop him, but the gun went off and my dad got shot."

The policeman calls his partner over and they discuss what to do. They take statements from Buffy, Gunn and Willow and tell them they'll be in touch. One of them takes Buffy's address so they know where to find her, and he tells her she'll be hearing from social services. Buffy looks down at that in distress, not wanting to go into a home, but she nods, knowing there's no more running.

The coroner had just arrived, when Spike comes running up to the house, "Buffy! Where the bloody have you been! You don't just run off like that! You could have been killed!" Suddenly he notices all the police tape and the coroner, "What's going on?"

Buffy points at the coroner's van, "My dad's dead."

Spike stares at Buffy, "What? Did you…?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. Gunn did."

Spike frowns, "Who's Gunn?"

Buffy snaps out of it, suddenly realising she hasn't introduced everyone, "Oh! Right, sorry. Spike, Willow, this is my old friend Charles Gunn. Gunn, this is Willow and Spike."

Willow just waves, still dazed from all the excitement. Spike nods at Gunn and looks at Buffy, "And just how do you know him?"

Buffy looks at Gunn with a small smile, "Me and Gunn used to fight demons in L.A. Can we go now? I'm really tired."

Spike nods, "Sure thing, pet. Come on. I'll take you back to Peaches."

Gunn frowns, not understanding, "Peaches?"

Buffy smiles at Gunn, "My boyfriend. Angel."

Gunn frowns and thinks on that, "You have a boyfriend called Angel? Figures."

Buffy rolls her eyes, and the three of them start for the Hyperion. Buffy turns around and waves for Willow to join them. She closes the door, being careful of the police tape, and joins them on the short walk to Angel Investigations.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Giles walks up to the gates of the Hyperion, and checks the address on the card in his hand. This is the place. He walks through the gates and up to the front door, not sure what to expect. He'd never heard of a supernatural detective agency, never mind seen one. He pushes the doors open, slowly, and walks in.

He is immediately greeted by a tall brunette. She smiles at him, "Hi. Welcome to Angel Investigations. Do you need some help? Is someone you know dead?"

The woman is immediately sent annoyed looks, and she looks sheepish for a moment before looking back at Giles.

Giles frowns slightly at her tactlessness, "Uh, no, not as such. I'm actually here about Buffy."

The woman's eyes go wide in realisation, "Oh! You must be Giles, her watcher! I'm Cordelia."

Giles nods in polite greeting, before looking around at the others, "I'm here to speak to Angel."

Lorne stands, making Giles jump, "Sorry English muffin. I'll go fetch the boss for you." At that Lorne goes upstairs to find Angel.

After Lorne leaves, the others descend into an awkward silence. After a moment Fred looks up at Giles, "So, um, how is Buffy?"

Giles purses his lips, "I don't know."

Giles thought about everything that had happened the night Hank died. It had been two weeks. Buffy had spent the night at the Hyperion and she had come back home the next morning, accompanied by her friend Gunn. The next day, Social Services had come for her and, being under eighteen, had taken her to the children's home. That's where she had been since then. Giles had tried on several occasions to see her, but it had not been permitted. The council wouldn't help them. He knew perfectly well the council's opinion of both him and Buffy. That's why he was here.

Soon, a tall dark man walks downstairs followed by Lorne. Giles looks up at him, assuming he is Angel. He isn't really what he expected. Angel walks up to Giles, "You're Giles?"

Giles nods and offers his hand, "Rupert Giles. You must be Angel."

Angel shakes Giles's hand and nods, "Yeah. And this is Wesley, Fred, Cordy and Lorne. They work with me." The others give their respective greetings. Angel then looks at Giles curiously, "You said you were here about Buffy?"

Giles nods, "Yes. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Angel nods and leads Giles to his office, "Of course. This way." They go into the office and Angel closes the door behind him, after sharing a quick look with the others. Giles immediately sits in a chair in front of the desk and Angel follows, then sitting behind the desk.

Giles clears his throat, getting down to business, "So…Angel. Buffy has told me a lot about you." Angel is nervous. He wonders what Buffy has told Giles about them. Did he know that he was a vampire? Giles notices Angel's anxiety and smiles inwardly, "No doubt you are wondering whether I know of your vampirism…" Angel stares at him in surprise, not really having expected Buffy to disclose that particular piece of information. Then a thought occurred to him. If Giles knew about him being a vampire, what was he really doing there? Giles smiles, "No need to be worried, Angel. I haven't come here to kill you." Angel visibly relaxes. "I have come to speak to you of a very important matter. Namely, Buffy."

Angel frowns. He hadn't heard from Buffy since that night. He had tried to get in touch and had left several messages, but nothing, "What about her?"

Giles clears his throat again, "I know you care about her, and that she feels the same way."

Angel looks down, "Then why haven't I heard anything from her?"

Giles purses his lips, "That is actually what I wanted to speak to you about. As you know, social services stopped by. They took her away to a children's home, and she has been there ever since. This is my problem…they won't let anyone see her."

Angel stares at Giles in surprise, "What? They took her to a home? Why?"

Giles takes off his glasses, "Well, Buffy is by all means an orphan now that her father is...deceased."

Angel then remembers about Buffy's mother, "Oh. I forgot. And they won't let anyone see her?"

Giles shakes his head sadly, "They see her as a troubled teenager, and have decided to keep her isolated inside the children's home. It is _apparently_ in her best interests." Giles tone makes it clear that he thinks different.

Angel frowns, not liking the sound of that. Poor Buffy. He had no idea what she must be going through, "That's horrible. But what can I do? I can't just break her out of there."

Giles shakes his head quickly, "No of course not. I had an idea. But I can't do it on my own."

Angel leans forward, eager to help, "What do you need?"

Giles is quiet for a moment but then speaks, "I need a lawyer."

Angel stares at Giles in surprise, "What?"

Giles clears his throat again, "I need a lawyer. Someone tough and ruthless, who will stop at nothing."

Angel doesn't have to think, "I know just the guy."

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for the feedback!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Buffy sat on her bed quietly, flipping through her photographs. She didn't have very many, but they meant a lot to her. Most of them were new pictures which Giles or Angel and the gang had taken for her. She flipped past several pictures of her eighth birthday party. Her favourite of them was of her and her cousin Celia smiling brightly at her mother, who had been holding the camera. Her mother had always said she had a smile that could brighten up a room. But Celia had died not too long after the picture was taken. She had apparently died of the flu in hospital, and Buffy had believed it for a while, but now she knew better. She had been killed by a demon and Buffy had stumbled upon the demon after catching the flu herself last year. At least she had closure for that.

She flipped past more pictures until she came to one of her and Angel mid-kiss. She smiles and remembers what happened. Spike had somehow gotten hold of the camera and had taken the picture of an unsuspecting Buffy and Angel, much to Angel's annoyance. She sighs and puts down the pictures. She hadn't heard from Angel or Giles or the others since she arrived. Just when things were getting better.

Gunn had spent the night at Angel's with her and he took her home. He and Giles had gotten on okay considering the fact that he was her watcher. As soon as social services had arrived he had taken off, and Buffy understood his reasons. He was wanted by the police back in L.A. for crimes he didn't commit, just like her. Plus the fact that he was now wanted for questioning here in Sunnydale…It wouldn't look good. He had suggested Buffy go with him, but Buffy was sick of running. It was time she faced her past. If she ever got out of the damn children's home anyway. She frowns. She hated it there. Everyone thought she was weird, but it wasn't exactly her fault that she was the chosen one. It's not like she asked for it.

She wanted to go back to Giles's, but they wouldn't let her call. She supposed she could just walk out, but she really didn't feel like being a wanted woman again. She sighs. She was bored and wanted to go.

Suddenly, a small hand taps her on the shoulder, making her jump. Buffy rolls to her feet and whirls to face who's there. It's a little girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. The little girl smiles and waves, "Hello. What's your name?"

Buffy drops her guard and frowns slightly, "Hi. It's Buffy."

The little girl smiles and jumps on Buffy's bed, "Hi Buffy. My name's Dawn." Dawn sees the pictures on the bed and looks at them, "Is this your family?"

Buffy is a little bit confused why there is a little girl in her room, "Uh, not really. Some of them are. Most of them are my friends."

Dawn nods, "Oh okay. How old are you? I'm ten."

Buffy sits down on the bed next to her, "I'm sixteen."

Dawn smiles widely, "I can't wait till I'm a teenager. Do you think anyone will adopt you?"

Buffy frowns, "I don't want to be adopted."

Dawn frowns, unable to understand why she wouldn't want to be adopted, "Why not? Don't you want to live in a real house? And have a mommy and daddy?"

Buffy still frowns, "I had a mom and dad. I don't need more. I just want to go back to my friends."

Dawn looks up at Buffy curiously, "Do your friends look after you?"

Buffy thinks for a moment, "Kind of, yeah. We look after each other."

Dawn grins, "That sounds like fun."

Buffy smiles back, enjoying her company, "It is. So what about you? Are you gonna be adopted soon?"

Dawn shrugs, "I don't know. I already went to three homes, but they didn't want me."

Buffy looks at her sympathetically, feeling sorry for her, "Sorry."

Dawn shrugs again, "It's okay. Someone will adopt me someday."

Buffy stares at her, admiring her optimism and unshakable belief. Before she can speak, a bell rings and Dawn grabs her hand, "Come on! It's time for dinner! Jessie will take all the good stuff!" Dawn runs for the door, dragging Buffy along behind her.

Buffy laughs, running to keep up with the energetic little girl, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all of your reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Giles is in his apartment, pacing the floor. A fresh pot of tea sits on the coffee table, accompanied by his company cups. Angel had gotten in contact with a lawyer and made an appointment for him. Apparently he owed Angel a few favours. Angel hadn't told him much, just that he was a lawyer from a very prestigious law firm in L.A. who owed him some favours.

Suddenly a knock comes at the door. Giles immediately opens the door. Standing there is a tall dark haired man in a suit with a briefcase. The man looks around, "Mr. Giles?" Giles nods, "My name is Lindsey McDonald, from Wolfram & Hart. I was told you were in need of my services."

Giles nods and ushers Lindsey inside, "Yes. I want to adopt a girl, but there are a few…complications."

Lindsey nods and sets down his briefcase, "I see. Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" He smiles and Giles looks at him uneasily, wondering who he just himself involved with.

* * *

Angel is standing at the counter going over a few case files. Soon a shadow falls over the file, and he knows immediately who it is, "What do you want, Spike?"

Spike doesn't answer the question, "Took care of it, did you?"

Angel looks up at him from the file in annoyed confusion, "What?"

Spike looks at Angel expectantly, "Buffy. The legal problem? Or did you just decide to send a few lackeys to bust her out."

Angel glares at Spike, "I sent Lindsey."

Spike stares at Angel incredulously, "You sent Lindsey? Oh, problem solved. Because you know you can always count on Lindsey to get the job done." He rolls his eyes sarcastically.

Angel gives Spike a look of disdain, "He'll get the job done. Now shut up and make yourself useful."

Spike scowls at Angel's back and makes a face at him before turning and stalking out the door.

* * *

Buffy runs forward and quickly grabs hold of the chains. She then pushes them forward, not too hard, and Dawn flies forwards on the swing. Dawn laughs as she goes flying forwards and back again to Buffy, "Wheee! I'm flying!"

Buffy laughs, having fun. She still hadn't heard anything from Giles or Angel, but she'd found a new friend in Dawn. They'd become like sisters over the last week, spending lots of time together. Buffy had always wanted a sister. It had been Dawn's idea to go on the swings. Buffy hadn't been on the swings in a long time and had instead decided to push Dawn.

Dawn laughs loudly, interrupting Buffy's thoughts, "Again!"

Buffy shakes her head with a smile, "You asked for it!" and she rushes forward.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the feedback!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Buffy is sat with Dawn in the small living area, reading together. Suddenly the door opens and one of the caretakers walks into the room. Buffy looks up with a frown when she notices the woman walking over to her.

Dawn looks up when she notices Buffy is no longer reading. She notices the woman. The woman is now stood directly in front of Buffy. The name on her nametag reads 'Janet'. Buffy frowns up at her, "Yeah? Something I can help you with?"

Janet frowns at Buffy's rudeness, "Actually, yes. We need you to come with me."

Buffy frowns, suspiciously, "Why?"

Janet just gives Buffy a small condescending smile, "It's important. We have some news."

Buffy crosses her arms and looks over at Dawn, pointedly, "Whatever you want to tell me, you can say in front of Dawn."

Janet gives Buffy and exasperated look, "Fine. You have been adopted."

Buffy gapes at Janet in shock, "What! Why would someone adopt me!" Janet sighs, not quite sure why herself. Buffy frowns stubbornly, "I'm not going."

Janet frowns in annoyance, "You don't have a choice."

Buffy glares, "Yes I do!"

Janet shakes her head, "Not in this case. Legal action was taken."

Dawn just sits and watches the exchange quietly. She felt that Buffy was lucky to be adopted. She can't understand why Buffy is so angry about it.

Buffy is silent for a moment, wondering why someone would go to so much to adopt a troublemaker like her. They had to know of her criminal record, so why? "Who is it?"

Janet tries to remember the name, but finds she can't remember, "I can't remember his name. It's a nice middle-aged British man. He's waiting for you in the lobby."

Buffy's eyes go wide at the description, 'It couldn't be…could it?' She runs past Janet and heads straight for the office. She throws the door open and bursts inside. Across the room, accompanied by a dark-haired man in a suit, is Giles. She stares at him in shock. Giles stands and gives her a small smile. She can't believe it. Giles was adopting her? She smiles brightly and runs into Giles' arms. Giles gives her a friendly hug, and when they pull apart, wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Buffy looks up at Giles, "You're adopting me?"

Giles smiles down at her, "Yes. I have to admit I've become rather fond of you. It's very quiet at home without you."

Buffy smiles happily, and then notices the man who was sat next to Giles. She frowns curiously, "Who's he?"

Giles suddenly remembers, having forgotten the younger man's presence, "Terribly sorry. Buffy, this is Lindsey McDonald from Wolfram and Hart, a…friend of Angel's. Lindsey, this is Buffy."

Lindsey eyes Buffy appreciatively, to her annoyance, and offers his hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you."

Buffy shakes his hand, but keeps her distance, not really trusting him. Suddenly the name rings a bell, "Wait. Did you say Wolfram and Hart?" Lindsey nods and Buffy frowns suspiciously, "I've heard a lot on the streets about your law firm. Usually stuff to do with evil and demon worship."

Lindsey smiles good-naturedly, "I may work for an evil law firm, but we're not all bad."

Buffy doesn't let up, "Why are you helping me?"

Lindsey clears his throat, not liking the subject, "I owe Angel a favour. I believe you two are acquainted?"

Buffy nods, "He's my boyfriend."

Lindsey frowns, "I see." He looks at Giles, "Well if we're done, I should be leaving. It's a long drive back to L.A."

Giles nods, "All right. Thank you for your help." Lindsey nods and leaves, giving Buffy a final look. Giles looks to Buffy, "We should be going too. Angel and the others have missed you."

Buffy smiles, "Okay. I just need to go pack my stuff."

"That's not necessary." Buffy turns around. Janet is stood behind her with Buffy's duffel bag at her feet.

Buffy glares accusingly at Janet, "You packed my stuff!" Janet nods. Buffy is furious, "You had no right!" She spins to Giles, angrily, "Let's go home. Another minute in here and I'll go crazy."

Giles nods and he picks up Buffy's duffel bag on their way out of the office. Together they walk down the hallway, talking about Buffy's stay, when a small voice is heard from behind them, "Buffy?" Buffy turns around and Dawn is stood there, looking anxious, "Are you leaving now?"

Buffy looks at Giles, nervously, and then looks back at Dawn, "Uh, yeah. Giles, here, adopted me."

Dawn looks down, trying to look happy for Buffy when she would really miss her, "Oh. Congratulations."

Buffy gives her a small awkward smile, "Thanks. Um, I'm…gonna miss you."

Dawn smiles and runs to Buffy, giving her a big hug, "I'm gonna miss you too."

Buffy gives Dawn a sad smile, "Bye."

Dawn gives her a little wave, and she is left standing in the entrance alone, watching as Buffy and Giles climb into his car and drive away.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Buffy and Giles are back at Giles's apartment. Buffy is lazily stretched out on the couch, happy to be back. Giles puts Buffy's duffel bag on the floor with a smile. It wasn't as heavy this time, since they had hidden Buffy's weapons at the Hyperion. Giles goes over and sits across from her, "Glad to be home?"

Buffy smiles up at him, "Definitely…Dad." She gives him a teasing grin.

Giles gives her a look, "How about we just stick with 'uncle'?"

Buffy smiles and nods in agreement, "Sounds good."

There is silence. After a moment, Giles decides to broach a subject he had been thinking about on the way home, "Who was that girl?"

Buffy frowns, "What girl?"

Giles clears his throat, unsure if he should have mentioned it at all, "Uh, the girl who said goodbye to you."

Buffy frowns, realising who Giles is talking about, "Oh. That was Dawn. She was my friend. She'd been adopted three times, but she's still at the children's home."

Giles frowns sympathetically, "Poor girl."

Buffy nods slowly, "Yeah. We hung out a lot. I wonder who she's gonna hang out with now."

"Aren't there any other girls her age?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Sure there are, but they're all pretty…um…"

"Unpleasant?" Giles supplies a word, with an eyebrow raised.

Buffy nods, "To put it mildly. Well I'm sure she'll be adopted soon. Who can resist her?"

Giles nods, distractedly, thinking quietly, "Yes…"

Buffy gets up off the couch and stands, stretching her muscles, "Well I'm gonna go upstairs. Unpack." She grabs her duffel bag and goes upstairs, while Giles gives her a distracted smile.

* * *

Buffy flops on her bed and grabs the phone extension in her room. She dials the number for the Hyperion. After three rings Cordelia answers the phone, "Angel Investigations."

Buffy smiles, actually glad to hear Cordy's voice, "Hey Cordy."

"Buffy!" Cordelia shrieks. Everyone in the room looks up at her. Cordy excitedly covers the mouthpiece, "It's Buffy!" she removes her hand from the mouthpiece "Hey Buffy!"

Buffy laughs, "Hey Cordy. Is Angel there?"

Cordy nods, before realising that Buffy can't see her, "Sure. You just wait right there, and I'll go get him."

The phone is quickly picked up by Angel, "Buffy?"

Buffy smiles, glad to finally hear Angel's voice, "Angel. I missed you."

Angel smiles in return, "I missed you too. I was so worried about you. I hadn't heard from you in weeks. But then Giles came and explained what happened."

Buffy nods, making a face, "Yeah. I was put in the children's home. They wouldn't let me leave. But Giles adopted me. I just got home."

Angel nods, "I know. Giles came to me for help."

Buffy frowns, remembering the man with Giles at the children's home, "Who was that man?"

Angel frowns in confusion at her abrupt subject change, "What man?"

"The man with Giles at the children's home."

Angel winces, knowing who she's talking about, "Oh. Uh, that's Lindsey McDonald. A lawyer from Wolfram and Hart."

"Wolfram and Hart…they're an evil law firm in L.A. aren't they?"

Angel chews on his lip uneasily, "How do you know that?"

Buffy sighs in exasperation, "I lived in L.A. my whole life, Angel. Of course I know. Now how the hell do you know this guy and why was he helping Giles!"

Angel clears his throat nervously, "Well, I helped him out a few years back, and he owes me a few favours. So I…convinced him to come and help Giles adopt you."

Buffy frowns, "But, you don't trust him?"

Angel immediately shakes his head, "Not for a second."

Buffy smiles, relieved, "That's good then. I just had to make sure."

"Don't worry. I know all about Wolfram and Hart. And you don't have to worry about Lindsey. You won't see him again."

* * *

To be continued…

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay in this one. I'm falling behind lol.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty nine**

Buffy quickly walks down the main road, trying to get to her destination on time, which was starting to look impossible. Gunn had gotten in touch early this morning, and had asked to meet her somewhere private. She had suggested her old makeshift home from when she first arrived, and Gunn had agreed. Now she just had to make it across town in two minutes without drawing too much attention to herself. It was better said than done. No matter what she did she was sure people would never stop staring at her. The rumours had gotten worse, not helped at all by the events of the last couple of months. Now that she was back in the public eye, it seemed that all anyone could do was stare.

Buffy sighs and checks the time on the watch Giles had started making her wear. She smiles as she remembers their conversation. Giles had told her she had to start being more punctual and he had given her the watch. She just rolled her eyes at the time, but she had also been appreciative of the gift.

Buffy snaps out of her reverie, remembering she was meant to be meeting Gunn. She picks up the pace, deciding the stares aren't important for now, and eventually breaks into a run as she realises that Gunn might leave if she's late.

She runs up to the large doors of the old abandoned building, and pushes them open. She dashes inside and looks around for Gunn, hoping that he didn't give up on her and leave. She'd wanted to see him for some time.

"Looking for someone?" Buffy whirls around and sees Gunn sat on a crate in the deep shadows of the room, an amused smile, gracing his face.

Buffy sighs in relief and smiles at Gunn, "You're here. I thought you'd left."

Gunn smiles cheekily, "No. I knew you'd be late as usual."

Buffy pouts, "I'm not always late." She gives him her best innocent look, knowing full well that she was practically never on time. Except in demon situations, that is. For some reason she was always right on time.

Gunn snorts, "Yeah right. Anyway, I know I did not want to meet with you here to talk time-keeping skills."

Buffy clears her throat, getting serious now, "Right. What is it? It sounded important."

Gunn nods, "It is. I don't really know where to start."

Buffy shrugs, not knowing what to say, since she didn't know what she was doing there in the first place, "Anywhere."

Gunn nods slowly, thinking. He decides on his first issue and looks down, not knowing quite how to put it, "Your dad."

Buffy looks down too, not really wanting to dwell on it. Her dad was dead, and she was okay with that. There was really no need to go opening up old wounds. Especially if they would tear apart two good friends, "Gunn…"

Gunn shakes his head, interrupting, "No. Don't interrupt. I need to say it."

Buffy purses her lips. She personally didn't want to talk about her dad. Ever again, in fact. But she had known Gunn for quite some time and she could tell when he was serious. This was one of those times. They had never properly discussed what happened that night. If he needed closure…well there was no question there. Buffy nods, indicating for Gunn to continue.

Gunn looks back up at Buffy, unsure of what to say, but decides to say it the best he could, "It was an accident. I was in L.A. keeping an eye on things like I promised you, when I got word on the street that your dad had found out where you were. I followed as soon as I could, but when I got here I had no idea where to find you. Or him. By the time I managed to track him down it was too late and I found him shooting at you in that house." Gunn pauses and looks down, dreading what's coming next, but he knows it has to be said if ever wanted to have closure, "I hit him from behind, and he dropped the gun. We both grabbed for it, but I got it and I hit him again. He was just there, lying on the ground, and I thought he was dead. But a second later, he moaned, but he didn't move. So I aimed the gun at his head and I pulled the trigger." Gunn looks down in shame at his revelation. He'd been keeping that to himself the whole time and it felt good to get it out at last. He knew that Hank Summers was a monster and that he deserved to die, but part of him still felt bad for murdering one of his closest friend's father.

Buffy just stares silently in shock, not knowing what to say. Gunn had told her it was an accident, but now she knew that he had done it on purpose. Most probably for her. She didn't know what to think. Hank had deserved to die, she was sure of it, but she wasn't sure if she was happy now that she knew it had been because of her. Did that make it her fault? Was she responsible? She looks down at Gunn and realises that he was looking at her, waiting for a response.

She gives him a small smile, regardless of her feelings, "It's okay, Gunn. You don't need to feel bad about it. You were just trying to protect me. All of this was my fault."

Gunn immediately frowns, disagreeing completely, "What? No! I just told you I shot your dad. How do you think it's your fault?"

Buffy gives him a rueful smile, "You wouldn't have killed him if I wasn't involved. It's okay. You don't need to protect my feelings. I know how to handle myself."

Gunn sighs and shakes his head, dropping his head into his hand, "Listen to us. Arguing over who's guilty for murder."

Buffy smiles wryly, "Bet you never saw that coming when you thought about today."

Gunn shakes his head, looking back up at her, "No, I really didn't."

Buffy smiles again. She thinks again about what's been happening lately. She'd run away to Sunnydale after a prophetic dream, met up with Giles, Angel and his team, Willow, and Xander…which reminded her. She still had unfinished business on that end. She hadn't spoken with Willow yet, and she wondered what the redhead thought of her now. She couldn't still think she was guilty of all those things, could she? She would have to speak to her, even if just to clear the air. She wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to speak to her again.

Gunn watches Buffy carefully, watching the different emotions flicker across her face. When he finally notices her wince, he decides to call her on it, "Buff?"

Buffy is startled out of her thoughts and her gaze immediately shifts to Gunn, "Huh?"

Gunn smiles gently, "IOU?"

Buffy smiles at the familiar question. Back when they had been living on the streets in L.A. they didn't have much of anything, so instead of asking 'penny for your thoughts' they had started offering IOU's in place of the penny. Buffy smiles inwardly. She was sure that they had both run up quite a bill over the years. She turns her attention back to Gunn, "Just thinking about what I was gonna do about school."

Gunn makes a face, "Back to school, huh? When do you go back?"

Buffy makes a face in turn, "Tomorrow."

Gunn raises his eyebrows in surprise. That was unexpected, "How did you manage to get out so late on a school night?"

Buffy snorts, "Please! Like Giles can stop me."

Gunn stares at her for a moment, before giving her a sly look, "Snuck out didn't ya?"

Buffy looks down in embarrassment, "Okay, maybe I did."

Gunn laughs jovially. Same old Buffy. Buffy interrupts his laughter with a sigh, "I also have to talk to a couple of people."

Gunn's laughter slows and breaks off as he recognises her serious tone, "A couple of people, like…?"

Buffy sighs again, "Willow and Xander. I'm sure they hate me now, if they didn't before. And the rumours and gossip are already so much worse, and I'm not even back in school yet." She drops down to the floor with a groan.

Gunn looks at her sympathetically. He never understood why she even wanted to go to school in the first place. She's the Slayer. She has a secret duty and a higher purpose, so why bother even trying to fit in somewhere where people will never understand her. But she was his friend, and he wanted to be supportive. And in a way, he sort of understood her quest for some normalcy.

He gets up and kneels by her, "Don't worry about it, Buffy. If they do care about you, they'll understand and want to get to know you better. After all, who wouldn't like to know you? You're strong, forgiving, caring, and there is a hell of a lot more to you then they know. Willow was there. I'm sure she'll understand. And even if they don't, you've still got Angel and Giles and the team. They look out for you. Just like we used to look out for each other."

Buffy looks up at Gunn, teary, touched at his support. She leans forward and gives him a crushing hug, "Thank you."

Gunn hugs her back and then pulls back looking at her face, "I'm gonna miss you, Buffy."

Buffy smiles sadly, "Me too. Do you really have to leave?" Buffy knew that he would have to leave sooner or later. The police were always there in the way. If he didn't leave, he could be arrested, but that didn't stop Buffy from asking.

Gunn shakes his head regretfully, wishing with everything that he could stay with Buffy and that everything could be like old times, "I can't. You know that."

Buffy nibbles on her lip, "I know. But hey, it was worth a shot." Buffy's light tone was a total contradiction to her feelings. She had finally gotten back with one of her closest friends only for him to be forced to leave. She forces her mouth into a tight line, to stop her mouth from quivering as she tried to keep the tears from falling. She stands up slowly, followed by Gunn, and they stare at each other silently, before Gunn takes her hand and leads her outside in front of the building.

Buffy looks up at him, sadly with tears in her eyes, "This is the part where you say goodbye."

Gunn nods, "Yeah. It is." He takes both of her hands and looks her in the eye, "It has been incredible knowing you, Buffy. I will never forget you. You're an incredible person. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." He drops a brotherly kiss on her forehead, before dropping her hands and stepping back, "Goodbye." He slowly backs up and turns, walking away into the shadows, out of her life. Forever.

Buffy silently watches him walk away, and as a tear trickles down her cheek, she whispers, "Goodbye…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Buffy slowly walks down the street, headed for school. She turned down Giles's offer of a lift in favour of walking. She needed some time to think. If she doesn't pick up the pace, she'll be late for school, but at the moment that is the last thing on her mind. She missed Gunn, and all the others. If only things were as simple as before. Sure her lifestyle was better now, but back then she had a whole bunch of friends, and they were like a family. She was grateful for Giles and Angel, but she still missed it.

Buffy is perfectly aware of all the looks she is getting from the residents. This morning she had donned her favourite pair of black leather trousers, no longer caring what other people thought of her. It didn't matter now anyway. Everyone already has an opinion of her, so what harm would it do?

The bell was going to ring in just under a minute, but Buffy just couldn't seem to care. Giles wouldn't be happy if he found out, but it wasn't like he could do anything anyway. He hadn't found out about Buffy's final meeting with Gunn, and that was just as well. She didn't want him pitying her over it. She frowns to herself as she walks, remembering what they talked about. She didn't like it, but odds were she would never see him again. Even though she could go back to L.A. he couldn't. It isn't safe there for him anymore.

By the time Buffy gets to school the outside is completely deserted, the bell having rung over ten minutes ago. She sighs and walks up the steps to the front entrance, then pushing the door open. She is immediately greeted by the scowling face of Principal Snyder, "Do you know what the word 'punctual' means, Summers?"

Buffy just rolls her eyes, so not in the mood for another lecture from the fuehrer of Sunnydale High. She just walks past him, not saying a word as she heads to her first class, leaving Principal Snyder staring after her in silent outrage. He shouts after her, determined to get a dig in, "And those pants are against the dress code."

Buffy rolls her eyes again, deciding to ignore him, as she walks down the hall off to class.

**Buffy walks out of the school onto the quad, with her lunch bag in one hand. After already having tried what passed for lunch in the school cafeteria, Buffy had decided to bring her own in from now on. She sits down on a stone bench, alone, and starts to eat her lunch, ignoring the annoyingly regular stares. They could stare if they wanted to.**

**Buffy takes a bite out of her sandwich when she is immediately joined by Willow and Xander sitting down on either side of her. Buffy chews on her lunch, and casually looks at both of them, inwardly wondering what they wanted.**

**Willow stares down at the ground, wringing her hands nervously, as Xander looks around anxiously, waiting for Willow to speak. After several moments of silence, Xander decides to give her a nudge, and clears his throat. Willow knows what he's doing, but she doesn't know what to say. Xander clears his throat again, a bit louder, thinking Willow doesn't get the hint. She still says nothing. Xander rolls his eyes and clears his throat as loud as he can.**

**Buffy, now annoyed at Xander's throat-clearing, turns on him, "Do you have something to say?"**

**Xander falters under Buffy's gaze and shakes his head, "W-who? Me? No, no, no. Nothing to say." Buffy rolls her eyes and turns back to her lunch.**

**Willow finally works up the nerve and quietly mumbles, "I'm sorry."**

**Buffy hears her apology clearly and turns to look at her, "For what?"**

**Willow gives Xander an anxious look, not so sure she can go through with this, before looking back at Buffy, "Uh, well, for everything. For not believing you, and…thinking you were some kind of crook."**

**Buffy raises an eyebrow, not sure what to make of that. How could anyone think she was a crook? Okay, okay, so she didn't exactly have the best record, but people could at least give her the benefit of the doubt. Like Angel did." She smiles inwardly, deciding to stop by Angel's on the way home. Her attention snaps back to Willow, realising that she was waiting for her to say something, "Uh, that's okay, I guess. It's not like everyone else wasn't thinking the exact same thing."**

**Willow swallows loudly, "So, are we okay?" Willow realises that Xander is giving her a look, but she ignores him, not wanting to admit her actions.**

**Buffy shrugs, having already moved on, "Sure."**

**Willow smiles a big fake happy smile, trying to pretend that everything is fine. She was sure Buffy would hate her if she ever found out, "Great!" Willow takes out her lunch and starts eating it, ignorant of Xander's disbelief.**

**Xander is silent for a moment, and just stares at both girls eating their lunch. He doesn't quite understand what happened. They came over to Buffy for a reason, with a plan, but part two hadn't been executed yet. He jumps to his feet, staring at Willow, "Is that it! You're just gonna say 'sorry I misjudged you' and that's it! We made a pact, Will! You were gonna-"**

**"Xander!" Willow shouts, dropping her lunch on the grass in a frantic attempt to keep Xander's mouth shut.**

**Buffy freezes, her hand holding the sandwich frozen mid-air. She slowly puts it down on the paper bag in her lap, looking at the pair strangely, "What are you guys talking about?"**

**Willow bites her lip, not wanting to do it, but she knows that she has to some time. But why did it have to be now? Xander sees that Willow isn't going to say anything. He gestures vehemently to Buffy, "Tell her!"**

**Willow makes a troubled face and turns to face Buffy, "Um, there's something else I didn't mention before."**

**Buffy stares Willow down, cautiously, "What?"**

**Willow clears her throat, "Well, uh, after we all found out about your past a man came looking for you at school. He said he knew you and he wanted to know where he could find you. I thought I was doing the right thing, so I gave him your address and he said he would go and help you and take care of you, only he lied to me and turns out he actually wanted to take you away and he nearly killed us and I want you to know I feel really really sorry, I never meant for anything bad to happen but everyone was telling us how you were troubled and needed help so I thought I was doing the right thing-"**

**Buffy interrupts Willow's babbling, knowing that she could probably go on for a very long time, "My dad. Are you telling me that my dad came here looking for me, and you told him where I was? You?"**

**Willow is silent for a moment, wondering what is going through Buffy's head right now, "Um, yeah."**

**Buffy grabs her lunch bag and puts her half-eaten sandwich away. It would stay that way. She quietly gets to her feet and walks away, not saying anything to either Willow or Xander. She needs time to think. She doesn't care if Snyder called Giles, or even if he expels her. She needs to talk to someone. And she knew exactly who to.**

**To be continued...**

_Thanks for the feedback. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, but I had a massive falling out with my best friend and my home life is a complete mess, so I haven't been up to writing._


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I am very very sorry about the huge wait, but after starting college, this is the only actual time off I've had when I didn't have other papers to write or things to study for. But I have the time off now, and I fully intend on finishing this fic in this time! After getting this far in my fic, you should be happy to hear I have decided to change tense lol. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Buffy walked up to the entrance of the Hyperion, hoping that Angel was awake. She really needed to talk to someone and she really wanted that someone to be him. She slowly pushed open the door, thinking about what she was going to say. Willow had seemed very nervous, but she had pushed it out of her mind, not really caring about if something was wrong between her and Xander. That had been the last thing she was expecting Willow to say.

Buffy walked into the hotel lobby and looked around. She saw silhouettes in the office, but nobody was in the lobby. She quietly moved across to and went up the stairs, heading to Angel's room. She hoped she wouldn't be disturbing him, but then again he did say to come anytime. She knocked tentatively on his bedroom door, "Angel?"

"Buffy?" Angel's voice calls out from behind the door, sounding like he'd just been asleep.

Buffy winced, "Sorry. You were asleep. I'll come back later." Buffy turned took a step away from the door about to leave, when the door flew open.

"No!" Angel sticks his head through the doorway, not wanting to reveal the rest of his body in case anyone else was there, "It's fine. Come on in."

Buffy gave him a little smile of thanks and walked back to his room. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and turned to face Angel, freezing as she saw how he was dressed. Or not as the case would be. He was stood by the bed, wearing nothing more than a bed sheet around his waist. Angel noticed Buffy was staring and looked at her sheepishly, "I prefer to sleep like this. I can put some clothes on if it would make you feel more comfortable."

Buffy shook her head, "No, no. It's fine really. Not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Angel smiled at the memory, and sat down on the bed, getting comfortable, "So, what did you want to see me about?" He pats the side of the bed next to him, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

Buffy pouted slightly at the memory of why she was there, "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

Angel frowned, not understanding why Buffy would think that, "Why would I think you're crazy?"

"Because I'm always coming to you with my problems. Okay, maybe that's more dysfunctional than crazy, but still, you know…"

Angel is unfazed, "What's the problem?"

Buffy looks down with a sigh, not quite knowing where to start. She had far too many problems than she liked. To start with, there was the tension between her and Willow and Xander. Not to mention that she'd just lost one of her dearest friends. Good place to start as any, "Gunn left last night."

Angel immediately takes her into his arms, "Oh, Buffy, I'm so sorry."

A tear makes its way down Buffy's cheek as she rests her head on his chest. She sniffles quietly, "Thank you. He was my best friend. The only person I could trust, and now I'll never see him again…"

Angel held her tighter, "I'm sorry. You know, I'll always be here for you. Me and all of the others. Giles, Wesley, Cordelia, Spike, no matter how crazy that sounds, we all care about you."

Buffy gave him a small smile, "I know. Thank you. You've all been amazing, through everything that's happened. Coming to Sunnydale was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Angel gave her a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "Me too. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Buffy's face immediately fell. Time to talk about Willow and Xander. Damn. She had been hoping to avoid that subject altogether. No such luck. Angel would have found a way to get it out of her anyway, "It's my friends. Well, sort of friends. Oh, I don't know what they are. Willow and Xander."

Angel just listens patiently, "What about Willow and Xander?"

"Willow…just a couple of hours ago, she told me…she told my dad where to find me. She gave him Giles' address. She said she thought she was doing the right thing, that I needed help and my dad could give it to me. You couldn't get any more wrong then that."

Angel purses his lips, thinking quietly for a moment of what to say that wouldn't make her mad at him, "Well…I'm assuming the problem is whether you should forgive her or not?" At her nod, he continued, "Willow did something wrong, but doesn't everyone at some point? I'm not telling you to forget about it, but Willow didn't exactly know the whole story about your father."

"But she didn't ask me. She didn't even stop to think that I might have been innocent. She heard the rumors and she asked me if they were true, which yeah I told her were mostly true, but she didn't ask about the circumstances. She didn't know that my own father was abusing me at the time! And neither did Xander. He didn't ask me anything. He heard what Willow said and immediately started ignoring me."

"Buffy…don't think that I'm standing up for them, because I'm not, but just listen to me okay? People make mistakes. I know a lot of people say that to cover up their own mistakes, but it's true. Willow and Xander might not have done the right thing…but at least they apologized, right? They obviously care about what you think of them if they apologized. I'm not saying 'forgive them', I'm just saying, think about it before you decide never to talk to them again. Just give it time…"

* * *

Willow stared sadly into her cup of coffee, while next to her Xander sat munching on a brownie at their table at the espresso pump, "I hate me. I have a big rambly mouth and I say and think things that I shouldn't and I know that coffee is bad and makes me ramble more, but I feel bad and I say bring on the coffee!"

"Don't blame yourself, Will. All that stuff was true, or most of it. No one can blame you for being weird about Buffy."

Willow makes a tortured face, "But it is! I didn't even ask her what happened, or why she did any of that stuff. I actually listened to Harmony! Why would I do that??"

Xander was quiet for a moment. Although he never apologized himself, he really did feel bad for freezing Buffy out. He knew he should apologize to her, as he was sure she was really a good person, but his pride wouldn't let him. "Will…"

Xander was cut off by screams and loud crashing noises. He and Willow looked towards the source of the sounds and Willow let out a scream herself, as Xander stared in horrified fascination at the sight in front of them. All around them it was chaos, as the other customers at the café ran for their lives. Willow screamed again as one of the 'people' zeroed in on her and Xander and, with a vicious grin, lunged towards them.

Willow jumped backwards, knocking over a chair, "XANDER, run!!" She immediately ran away from the creature, not stopping to check on Xander, out of her mind with terror. Suddenly she is knocked over by another customer's desperate escape, and she hits her head hard on the sidewalk, knocking her out. She is ignored as the other customers run away, or lay bleeding on the ground. Willow is unconscious, bleeding profusely from a cut on her head from where she hit the ground. The shop falls silent, all of its customers having fled or been killed. Nobody left remaining, and no one to hear Xander's horrified scream.

* * *

To be continued…

Please leave me some feedback. Always happy to know what people think.


End file.
